The Wish 2: Evil's Turn
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Mandarin is alive and returns to the team claiming he is good. Unknowing to the Team, he’s plotting a plan for revenge and needs help from a certain dragon that can grant wishes. Last three chapters up! Please R&R. Second SRMTHFG fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my second SRMTHFG fanfiction and I just want to say Thanks for reading my first one. Anyway, this story has been up for a while but I'm just going back and fix it up a bit.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_A rebirth of orange, evil shall it do_

_Will corrupt the wish-maker of blue_

_Darkness on the plant of Orbs will bloom_

_Then all will fall in eternal doom _

Far away in the cold depths of space lay a small planet, corrupted by what's left of the dark worm. Those who lived there abandoned the planet to get away from the final battle between a giant Robot and the Dark Worm.

Though, the Worm was defeated it was not safe to return to the planet knowing that the remains of the Worm were still there, fresh and tainted. There, in the deserted planet, laid the remains of the Worm, surrounded by its own purple goo and torn pieces of flesh.

But sadly, it wasn't dead.

With the last single bits of its power, the Worm coughs up the first thing it ate when it was free. With the rest of its power it shot its energy to the thing he coughed up then died instantly.

The pile of goo started to move then a hand popped out of it and dug its claws into the dirt. It pushed itself out of the purple goo and stood on its knees and hands. After taking a few breaths of air, it stood on his knees as the goo started to slide off on it. Its eyes started to glow an orange-reddish color as it stares down at its hands.

(_My robotic hands_) It thought as his hands started to shake.

(_Robotic hands!_)

It crawled over to a pile of purple goo and saw its reflection in it. He sat there, staring at the orange robot monkey, the monkey before he was working with Skeleton King, the monkey before his brothers exile him to out of space. He looked just like his brothers did back when he was part of the team.

(_You're given another chance to destroy the Hyper force_) a familiar evil voice said (_don't fail me this time, Mandarin_.)

(_Another chance_) Mandarin thought as the memory of the last minutes of his life before he died poured back into his brain.

He remembered, the moment he was pushed into the Dark Worm's egg and swallowed up by the hideous pink thing itself.

(_Another chance_)

Mandarin stood up, a little wobbly at first, and stood still and looked up at the sky of this empty planet he was on. There was a village near by, he can find a ship, get off this planet, head back to Shuggazoom, and complete some "unfinished business" with a certain team.

(_I'm alive_) He thought, slowly grinning evilly.

_Reborn . . .

* * *

_

Isis shivered and wrapped her blue blanket around her tightly. She woke up from a weird dream about some orange thing coming back to life which was odd since the only thing she ever dreams about is her getting her small claws on a cookie.

She sat up in her new little bed; the one Otto made her and look to her left to see Gibson, sleeping peacefully in his bed.

She extended her wings and flew over to where he was and laid down on top of his head, the only place where she felt safe and fell back to sleep again.

* * *

**Chapter One: Clingy: Gibson isn't liking the idea of Isis being around him all the time. **


	2. Clingy

**Chapter One:**

**Clingy**

Gibson slowly opens his eyes the next morning and felt something light on top of his head. He groans, knowing very well who it is, and looked up to see a small dark blue wing hanging just above his eyes.

He shifted till he was lying on his back and let the sleeping little dragon roll off his head and onto his chest. Without even opening her eyes, Isis yawned, curled up into a little ball and fell back to sleep.

Gibson sighed (_Every night, why did Otto even made her a bed in the first place_) He thought as he sat up.

A month passed since Isis's owner left her here to live with the Hyper Force and Gibson was the monkey who had to take care of her, whether he like it or not. He's only doing this because Antauri told him this temporary visit wasn't going to be a short one after the things he told him about Isis being a danger to her own planet and the fact that the little blue dragon only trusts him. Gibson still finds that hard to believe, but he did what he was told, no matter how many times he told Antauri, he wasn't fit to take care of a baby.

Gibson scooped up Isis into his metal arms and walked over to her little light blue bed and laid her down. He covered her with her blanket and snuck out of his room to enjoy a few minutes of peace without the little thing bothering him.

(_The Clingy little thing_) he thought.

The first week of her staying with them, he learned that the little dragon was clingy, very clingy, she wouldn't leave him alone, for not even a second. Everywhere he goes, she was right there on top of his head, telling him stories about her days back at her planet or sleeping.

Working on some new experiments in his lab became somewhat of a phobia to him. He starts up something then Isis appears complaining about Sprx not leaving her alone about wishes then something blows ups. He yells, she cries while apologizing til finally Gibson told her not to bother him in his lab for now on. Oddly enough, Isis obeys him and his lab was now the only place where he can find peace.

(_At least she listens_) Gibson thought as he started bringing things out for breakfast. He's usually the first one up followed by Antauri then the others.

"Morning, Gibson"

Gibson turned around to see Antauri taking a seat at the table. "Morning, Antauri" he said

"I see Isis isn't with you" He said

"No, she's still sleeping, her training must've been exhausting"

"It would have been easier if you were there" Antauri said "you know how she is, she only listens to you or Otto. Nova had a hard time trying to make her jog a few laps."

"I had to do something in my lab" Gibson said (_or in my case get some peace_)

"You're always doing something in your lab, I see her standing next to the door for hours, waiting for you to get out til she falls asleep or when Otto takes her to the training room" Antauri said, calmly.

Gibson sighed, Isis still doesn't get along with the others, mostly Sprx and Nova, saying they were crazy (_Sprx_) and scary (_Nova_). And when Antauri banned her from sweets, after the second time she had some and thought he was chocolate again, he wasn't on her "likeable List" either.

Gibson still remembers the first time she started training to try to control her powers.

* * *

_Isis held onto Gibson tightly as he tried to yank her off. "Please Gibson, don't leave me alone with him, he's mean" She said _

_Antauri rolled his eyes, thinking this is going to be a long day. _

"_Isis, he's just going to help you mastered your powers a little more," Gibson said. "So, your wish-making powers will be easier to control" _

"_He's just going to yell at me for eating sweets with Otto again" Isis said _

"_I promise you, he won't" Gibson said, but Isis still wouldn't let him go. _

"_Gibson, perhaps you should stay to keep her comfortable" Antauri asked_

"_Please Gibson, Please" Isis begged_

_Gibson sighed and sat down while holding Isis in his lap. Isis looked up at him and smiled then listen very carefully to Antauri's teachings. Isis has the power to control her orb to grant wishes or not; she just have to concentrate really hard.

* * *

_

It's been that way every single day for the last month. Gibson would be there, watching Isis building up muscle with Nova, target practice with Chiro and Sprx which leads to an argument between Isis and Sprx that end up with Sprx being treated with burns. Then about an hour of concentrating her powers with Antauri and as long as he was with her, she didn't complain.

The two monkeys heard someone talking while coming down one of the tubes and knew very well who it was. Otto came out of his green tube, holding Isis in his arms, talking about the adventures the Team was in back when Skeleton King was alive.

"Then the weird guy came out of nowhere dress up like Chiro and wearing a Chiro head and started to hypnotize us in to thinking he was Chiro" Otto said

"Then what happened, Otto" Isis asked

Gibson was very thankful that Otto is here to help him out with the little Clingy. Otto was really the one taking care of Isis, would play with her, feeds her and make sure she takes her baths or naps. Otto grew very fond of the little dragon, and didn't mind being hugged every five minutes. Gibson didn't like it very much when Isis invades his space with hugs.

Too much in deep thought Gibson didn't hear Isis shouting out his name then the next thing he knew he was tackled, spilling the cereal he was about to eat and crashed to the floor. Nova's training was paying off because he could feel his ribs crushing from the Clingy's hug.

"Morning, Gibson" she said, while Otto laughed..

He sighed again "Morning Isis"

Gibson got up from the floor, place Isis on the table next to him and gasp for air but that only made the pain worse "Isis, how many times did I tell you not to hug me so hard"

"Um . . . three times an hour" She said

(_She is hanging out with Otto too much to have that sarcasm_) He thought, then looked at the mess on the table. "I wish this mess was clean up" he said

Isis smiled as her orb glowed and made the mess disappear. "Can I have some pancakes, I wish for a stack of pancakes with maple syrup" Otto said

A stack of pancakes appeared in front of him, soaked in maple syrup that made Otto drool as he dives his fork into the fluffy food.

"Otto, stop making useless wishes" Antauri said, he was afraid that the others would take advantage of Isis's wish-making powers.

Otto was too busy gobbling down the pancakes while Isis made a bowl of cereal appear next to Gibson followed by a glass of orange juice. Antauri stared at the little dragon, who was smiling at Gibson as he ate, and knew how fond she was toward Gibson but he also knew that Gibson didn't seems to know or care.

Gibson flinches a bit when Isis sat on top of his head and made a blueberry muffin appear to eat.

"You want her to fix you up something, Antauri"

"I'll just make my own cereal" He said. Antauri didn't want to admit that he fears her magic powers. It's very unpredictable, silly and dangerous at the same time.

Another hour passed before the rest of the team came down to eat breakfast and Isis was "kindly" enough to make them breakfast. Cereal, toast, and juice and as always Sprx's breakfast would appear above his head.

"Thanks, Isis" Chiro said, being thankful that he was on Isis's good list as he ate some cereal.

Nova was holding back her giggles as she stared at Sprx, who sat there, soaked in milk when his breakfast fell on him. "Thanks" he said sarcastically, spitting out some milk.

Isis giggled and took another bite of her blueberry muffin, she loves living here with Gibson and the others.

A small ship floated near the planet of Shuggazoom with the new and improved, fully robotic orange monkey pondering over how to deal with the team once he meets them again. With the boy as their leader, he doesn't know what to expect or how powerful they have gotten.

He cursed his predicament, yes he was alive and was thankful to have his youth and weapons back and was even given a few powers from the Dark Worm but . . .

(_It not enough, I need more power_) He thought. (_But how_)

He shook his head and decided to think about power later, right now, he needs to put the first part of his plan into action. (_Making a dramatic entrance_) he thought.

He opened a hatch and walked up to the roof of his ship, being fully robotic, he didn't need air to breathe. He cupped his hands together and slowly pulled them apart, forming a small purple, glowing energy ball. "Whatever absorb this energy will be tainted and will go on a destructive rampage and won't stop til its bitter end"

He laughed as he shot the energy ball to the city and watched it enter the atmosphere. "This is a good way to see how strong my brothers gotten during my absences"

He just has to wait til something absorbs his tainted power before he could make his next move.

The purple ball of energy flew down into the city and down into the corner of a dark alley where it was covered in spider webs. A spider crawled around then the next thing it knew the dark energy started to absorb into it causing it to glow a dark purple as it started to grow.

_Tainted._

"Do you have to do your lab experience" Isis frowned "I thought we can go to the park"

It was high noon and everyone went off to do their daily things, which mean Gibson will be cooped up in his lab again. Isis, on the other hand, wanted to spend some time with the blue monkey. She laid there on top of his head, begging and pleading for him to say yes, but only getting no or an excuse.

"Not today Isis, can't you make Otto take you" Gibson asked

"But I want you to go with me" Isis said "It will be fun, please"

"Don't you have training to do with Antauri or Chiro" Gibson asked

"Yes, but I want to be with you and since you don't let me into your lab anymore I thought a day at the park would be nice" Isis said, leaning over too far that made her fall, but Gibson caught her and she laughs.

Gibson sighed, "look Isis, we need to talk"

"Is this one of your science lectures like the one you explain to me about wormholes" She asked.

"No, this is about you and me"

"Ok, what is it" She asked, smiling.

(_You can do this, Gibson, just tell her you don't like it when she's around you all the time and didn't even want the responsibility of taking care of her when her owner is gone. And might as well tell her that her owner isn't coming back_) His brain said, but he did have to remember that Isis's powers have been increasing and he could easily be burn to a crisp like all the times Sprx was.

"Well, now I don't want you to be offended but-"

He was interrupted when the alarm went off "We'll talk about this later" he said, running off to the command center.

"Can I come this time" Isis asked

"No, it's best if you stay here and out of harm's way" Gibson said

Isis frowned and sat there, Gibson never wanted her to fight in the battle like the rest of the team . . .

* * *

**Chapter Two: Evil No More: Mandarin makes his appearances and claims he has change. **


	3. Evil No More

**Chapter Two:**

**Evil No More**

Isis doesn't like being alone after the story Otto told her about the Robot being alive, she always felt like she's being watch. It creeps her out all the time, but never shows it in front of the others. She stood there, a small blue dot when she is compared to the giant Robot, waiting for the team to come back after saving the town.

"What do you think I should do, Robot" she asked out loud.

Silence.

She sighed when she didn't get an answer, she saw Chiro talking to it a few times and by the way he talks it sounded like the Robot was responding to him. She laid down on the cold metal floor, waiting and wishing she was with the team and fighting off monsters.

Suddenly, the giant computer in the command center started beeping and Isis looked to see what it was.

"Unidentified ship landing" The computer said.

Isis flew over to the computer as the screen zoom inon a ship that landed near the woods. Her bright blue eyes widened when she saw an orange monkey walking out, then in a spit second, the orange monkey was gone.

(_Did one of the monkeys dyed their fur a different color_) Isis thought, but decided to ignore it.

* * *

Gibson's blue color fur faded when he saw what he as well as the rest of the team was up against.

A Giant Black spider stared at the Chiro and the monkey team with his hundreds of glowing purple eyes. Thick purple drool dripped from the spider's mouth that was filled with crooked fangs.

"Why did it have to be a spider" Gibson sighed

The Spider roared and made its first attack by swinging one of his arms toward the team.

"Look out" Shouted Chiro as they all fly off in different directions. They activated their weapons and began to attack.

"Magnet Tingler Blast" Sprx shouted and shot the Spider in the head. The spider roared and shot a purple beam at him.

"Sprx, look out" Nova shouted, and pushed him down before the beam could hit him. They crash to the ground and Sprx smiled, but before he could say anything to Nova, she took off again to help the others.

Chiro jumped onto the spider's back, "thunder punch" he shouted and punched the spider causing it to scream in pain and rammed his back into a building. Chiro jumped off before he could be crush and landed on the street.

Antauri and Otto flew toward the spider with their weapons in front of them and cut the spider's flesh. Purple ooze dripped down the monster side causing it to shoot out another purple beam. It hit Otto and Antauri head on, making them fly right through a building.

"Antauri! Otto!" Chiro shouted.

Gibson took a deep breath and pointed one of his drills at the giant monster. "Spin Shocker" he shouted

It struck the monster's eyes and was about to attack Gibson when Nova and Sprx counter attack. The monster fired another beam at Sprx and Nova, but they dodge it and the beam exploded in the back ground.

"Chiro Spearo" Chiro shouted and throw his lightning spear at the Monster.

The monster cried in pain and spat out thick purple goo at Chiro. His eyes widen as he was hit with the goo and fell to the ground.

"Chiro, are you alright" Gibson asked

"I'm stuck" Chiro said as he struggled to get out of the goo.

(_Disgusting_) Gibson thought as he tried to help Chiro out of the goo.

Antauri flew down to them as the other three monkeys continue to battle the monster.

"Can you find a weak spot on him, Gibson" The sliver monkey asked

"Not for now, it seems even after we inflicted damage on it, it shows no signs of slowing down"

Otto slice through on of the Spider's legs causing more purple ooze to pour before he was struck and slammed into the ground.

Sprx and Nova flew down to the others as well as Otto. "This isn't working, does anyone have a plan" Sprx asked

With one hard yank Gibson pulled Chiro out of the goo and Chiro stood up. "If we combine our attack powers, then maybe we can finish it off in one blow"

The monkeys nodded and aimed their weapons at the monster, who was charging toward them.

"Monkey fu"

"Monkey mind scream"

"Spin Shocker"

"Sting Ray"

"Scritch Scratch Doomthrower"

"Magnet Tingler Blast"

All their powers combined into one big ball of energy and struck the monster head on. A bright light blinded the team for a second then all went quiet. When they opened their eyes, the area around them was covered in smoke and purple goo.

Chiro fell to his knees and smiled "nicely done, team" he said

The team smiled at one another til they were all hit with another ball of thick purple goo. They flew back and smashed into a tree, trapped in the goo.

"Don't tell me, we missed it, it was a head on attack" Nova said, as she and the others struggled to get out of the goo.

"We did hit it, but I don't think it was strong enough" Sprx said.

"Monkey team, look" Antauri said

They look to see the monster, crawling out of the smoke, badly injured with missing legs and flesh. It struggled over to the team, ignoring the pain and the goo pouring out of its deep wounds.

"Something's wrong here" Antauri said

"I'll say, by the way it looks, that thing should've died" Sprx said

"What do we do now" Otto asked

The monster started charging up for one last attack, making its body turned bright purple.

"Get out of this goo before we're all doom" Chiro shouted.

The team struggled to get out of the goo, kicking, hitting and pushing each other and arguing with one another. The beam grew bigger and the monster aimed it at them.

"Great, being killed by a spider, I have no luck whatsoever." Gibson said.

Suddenly, something orange swoosh down, there was a bright blue slash then the orange thing disappeared into the trees. The monster stood still then a large gash burst open on its chest. The orange thing flew down again, too fast for the Team to see who it was, and slash the monster again. The spider fell to the floor, but it was still struggling to fight as it continues to crawl over to the Team.

"What was that" Chiro asked

"I don't know, but the spider is still coming after us" Nova shouted.

The orange thing flew up in the air, unleashing its bright blue sword and flew down toward the spider and stabbed in right in its head. Unknowing to the team, the sword was adsorbing the tainted energy out of the monster, killing it instantly.

"No, it can't be" Chiro stuttered as he stared at the orange monkey that was staring right back.

Mandarin stood there on the monster's corpse as he removed his sword from the monster's head and rested it on his shoulder. "Hello, once again, my brothers" he said, grinning.

The team stood still as Mandarin walked over to them and swung his sword at them. The team closed their eyes then felt them crashing on top of one another and opened their eyes to realized the goo disappeared. No time to question why Mandarin did that, the Team brought out their weapons and Chiro had his hands together ready to attack.

"What are you doing here, Mandarin" Chiro asked

Mandarin just stood there and deactivated his sword. "It's not what you think, I'm not here to cause any harm"

"That's a load of crap" Sprx said

"Why should we believe anything that comes out of your mouth" Nova asked

"If I was really here to destroy you, I would've let that monster do the job for me" Mandarin said.

The Team just growled and continued to aim their weapons at the orange monkey. "Fine, go ahead and destroy me, I just save your lives and this is the thanks I get" Mandarin and just stood there, waiting, but knew very well that Antauri wouldn't let anyone be destroyed unless it self-defense or stopping them from hurting others.

"Wait" Antauri said making Mandarin smile from the inside, he knew Antauri was too weak to kill. "If you're not here to attack then why are you here" The sliver-monkey asked

"True, the last time we saw you, you were swallowed up by the worm" Gibson said

"And how come you look just like us now" Otto asked.

"If you must know, yes, I was swallowed up by the worm, the world went dark for me til one day I find myself waking up with another chance of life" Mandarin said "I don't know how I was able to come back to life, but I'd return for one thing. "

"And what is that" Chiro asked

Mandarin felt like he was going to vomit, but for order for his plan to work he had to make them believe he was no longer evil. "Forgiveness"

Everyone stared at the orange monkey. (_Fools, they took the bait_)

* * *

"Tell me again, why we haven't destroy him yet" Sprx whispered to Chiro and Antauri as they all returned to the robot.

"He hasn't done anything to hurt other people or us, Sprx" Chiro said.

"So, we're just going to forgive him just like that, even after all he did in the past" Nova whispered.

"It's best not to dwell on the past Nova, but that doesn't mean I trust him on his words" Antauri said

"If you don't trust him then why are we bringing him back to the robot" Sprx asked

Antauri looked back at Mandarin, who was standing a few meters away and staring at the surrounding, and huddled back with the team. "Something about him is not right, how did he survived and returned in the condition he's in" Antarui said.

"I agree, something about him, besides the change of his appearance, is different, but I can't put my finger on it" Gibson said

"So what do we do with him" Otto asked.

Gibson opened the door that led into the robot "With night coming I have a suggestion-"

He couldn't finish when he was tackled by Isis and crashed to the floor. Mandarin looked away from what he was looking at and stared at the small little dragon that was hugging Gibson. (_Who the hell is that_) he thought.

"Gibson, I was so worry about you, are you ok" Isis asked, hugging him tight as Gibson sat up with a sour look on his face but Isis didn't noticed.

"I was fine about a minute ago, Isis" The blue monkey said, holding her in his left arm and getting up from the floor.

Otto chuckled as he and the other went inside, followed by Mandarin. The orange monkey stayed quiet as he continued looking at the little blue dragon, who was happy to see Gibson home.

"It's good to the see the Robot hasn't change, I do miss see it" Mandarin said, looking around.

Isis stared at Mandarin and felt a cold chill running down her spine "Gibson"

"What?" Gibson asked

"That monkey, I saw him a few hours ago, when he was exiting his ship" Isis whispered.

Gibson looked over at Mandarin, who was just walking around and looking at things and looked at Isis. "Don't worry about him, you just let us take care of him"

"There's something about him that makes me uneasy, his color, is so foul" She said

"And I told you not to worry about it" He said, handing her to Otto. "Why don't you go play with Otto while the others and I sort out this mess"

Isis frowned "Come on Isis, it's time for your bath anyway" Otto said, walking off to his green tube with Isis was still frowning.

Mandarin just sat there in the middle of the command center, getting a little annoyed with all the whispering and staring, as if they never saw him before. They were talking about what to do about him for hours till night fall.

Sprx yawned "Can we think of something faster, I'm tired" He said

"There's no way I'm sleeping knowing he's here" Nova said.

"Want me to keep you company in your room, Nova" Sprx asked smirking.

As Nova punched Sprx out of the circle, Gibson spoke "I supposed each of us can watch him during the night"

"That doesn't seem too hard, we'll take turns ever few hours" Chiro said.

"So who takes the first watch" Sprx asked.

* * *

An hour later . . .

"This is messed up" Sprx said. When he lost in the draw straws game, he sat there in the dark command center, staring at Mandarin, who was just floating there, meditating like Antauri would.

The only source of light was the flashlight on top of his head as he kept a close eye on the orange monkey. Sprx looked at the clock (_9:00, damn it's going to be a long night_) he thought.

His turn ends at 11:00 and the minutes were passing like hours to him. He just sat there, looking at his old leader from a long time ago, mediating, not caring if he's being watch. The only excitement that happened during his turn was when Otto came down, yawning while holding Isis in his arms.

"She got hungry" Otto said, walking past Sprx and Mandarin and over to the kitchen.

"Isn't that Gibson's job" Sprx asked

"I couldn't wake him up" Isis said, as her little tummy growled. She hasn't eaten anything since breakfast.

Otto yawned again as he walked by them again with a warm cup of milk in one hand and Isis in the other. "Night" he said, shooting up in his tube.

11:00 pm

Nova took the next turn watching Mandarin, and just like before Mandarin just floated there, mediating. She just sat there, far away from him, and tried to think of something else. Mandarin gave her the creeps, but she wasn't alone on her turn.

"I thought your shift was over, Sprx" Mandarin asked, without moving or opening his eyes.

Sprx growled. "There's no way I'm leaving Nova alone with you" he said

Nova looked away and smiled a little, but try not to let herself get out of character. "I can take care of myself, Sprx" she said

Mandarin growled, can't they just leave him alone and leave him in peace. Deep down, he was meditating to keep his body stable. The powers he'd gotten from the worm were painful, as if his body was going to be torn into two if he didn't concentrate really hard to them under control. He just prayed that Nova's shift ended quickly before they start bickering.

2:00 a.m.

A vein popped in Mandarin's head as he tried very hard to ignore Otto looking at him up close and slightly tapping his head.

"How come you don't look like an old monkey anymore" Otto asked. "Where did you get your new armor?"

"Otto, stop asking me questions and let me meditate" Mandarin asked

"Okie dokie" Otto said, walking away and sitting on the floor.

"So, how long have you been alive, because we could've sworn you were eaten" Otto asked, but didn't get a respond from the orange monkey.

Otto felt the air growing thicker and ignored the tension as well.

Otto started rocking himself, Isis was asleep and it was too late to make something, so he was bored and tired. He was really bored and really tired.

3:30 a.m

Antauri and Chrio took over after Chiro came down to find Otto sleeping, but Mandarin was still mediating, while grinding his teeth to ignore the pain he was feeling deep inside. Despite the pain of his power getting use to his new body, he wanted more, more power he can ever dreamt of. The thing is, how can he do that, he just have to wait til something comes up.

"So what's with the new look, Antaruri" Mandarin asked

Chiro growled but Antauri stayed calmed and didn't say anything.

"I guess, conversations are out of the question with you two then" Mandarin said. "But let me just say Antauri, you and I aren't so different since I'm fully robotic as well"

"He sacrificed himself to make sure your master was destoryed" Chiro shouted. His voice echo throughout the dark command center.

"I wouldn't know since I was eaten before that happened" Mandarin said, calmly.

"Why are you here, what is your reason of showing up" Chiro asked "it's hard to believe that you of all people would change"

"Chiro, calm down, we don't want to wake the others" Antauri said

Mandarin said nothing, making Chiro feel uneasy "Can you sense anything wrong with him, Antauri" Chiro whispered as quietly as he can.

Antauri sense a power hidden deep in Mandarin, a power that was unstable but no sign of tainted evil in him. Either Mandarin had really change from bad to good or he's hiding his true self deep inside. But he also knew that Mandarin can sense something is up, just like he can. "I'll tell you later" Antauri said.

4:30 a.m

Isis woke up from a bad dream, so Gibson told Chiro and Antauri that he'll watch Mandarin for the rest of the night. Mandarin cracked one of his eyes open and stared at Gibson, who was walking back from the kitchen with another cup of milk and holding something wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

Gibson yawned and sat down "here drink up, a warm glass of milk will help you go back to sleep" he said

Isis yawned and started drinking some milk til it was gone and cuddled close to her favorite monkey. "Thank you, Gibson" she said, trying to relax in his arms.

"Since when did you become a father Gibson, it doesn't even look like you beside the color" Mandarin asked, turning around and stared at the blue monkey while floating is air.

Gibson didn't say anything, but was rather annoyed about what Mandarin said. "So what's the little thing's name" he asked

"I'm Isis" Isis said "and I've been living here with Gibson and the others for a month now"

"It's a temporary thing" Gibson said, quickly. "Am I'm just taking care of her til her owner comes back"

(_Like I care about that_) Mandarin said, as he stared at the little dragon. He can sense an enormous power inside her but can't figure out what it is.

Isis stared in the dark and looked around till her eyes caught Mandarin staring at her. Those orange pupils in his black eyes made her shivered when she realizes those eyes were so similar to the ones she saw in her dream . . .

_The birth of orange just met the wish-maker of blue

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Growing Trust: A few of the monkeys are starting to trust Mandarin again. **


	4. Growing Trust?

**Chapter Three: **

**Growing Trust?**

It was early in the morning when Gibson went back to the spot where the monster was defeated the other day. Isis was happy since Gibson allowed her to company him on his investigation.

She stared at her surroundings, the place was still covered in purple goo, but the monster Otto described to her when he was telling her a bed time story was nowhere in sight.

"This place is gross, Gibson" Isis said, flying around, enjoying the cool breeze on the morning, it was a good way to ignore the goo.

"Yes, I know, just don't touch anything" Gibson said as he walked around.

"I won't" she said, smiling at him.

Gibson turned around and rolled his eyes, he finds it ironic how she's a wish-maker yet can't grant him one simple wish. He wishes that Isis wasn't so attach to him and for Bechill to return and take this little Clingy home.

Isis flew over to him and rested on his head. She yawned since she stayed up all night, just like the rest of them. It took an hour for Otto to get to her fall asleep only to wake up again by a strange dream she had. Then she stayed up with Gibson to watch over the other monkey, the one with the creepy eyes.

"So where's that monster Otto was telling me about" Isis asked

"That's what I like to know" Gibson said, looking around. (_How can something so big just disappear like that?_)

While Gibson was trying to figure it out, he took out a small tube to collect some samples of the goo.

"Do you think after we're done with this can we take a walk in the city" Isis asked. "Maybe get an ice cream"

"Not today, with our "old friend" returning yesterday, there's some business we need to finish"

The foul orange monkey creep her out just as much as the others, but she wanted to spent time with the blue monkey. "We don't have to be out long, just enough time to get an ice cream" she begged "please"

"First of all this situation is more important than ice cream and second, you're not allowed to have any sweets after that last incident"

She frowned, it wasn't her fault Antauri looked like a chocolate bar. She flew off of Gibson's head and landed on the ground and looked around. She walked around a bit, Gibson was too busy collecting samples to pay attention to her, and spotted a small black thing a foot away from where she was standing..

Gibson stood there, scratching his head. "Where could a giant spider go when it was dead" he asked himself.

"Gibson, look what I found" He heard Isis shouting from behind him. He scoffed and turned around "what is it now, Isis-" He screamed and fell backwards when Isis held up a dead spider right in front of his face.

"Is this the monster Otto was talking about" Isis asked, but realized the Gibson just sat there, pale and shaking. She laughed nervously "oh yeah, I forgot you're afraid of these things, sorry"

He sighed "Just put the disgusting thing in one of the sample tubes" Gibson said, holding up the tube.

Isis made the small dead spider disappear and reappearing in the tube and smiled "no harm done" she said.

Gibson sighed "Let's go home" then they took off to the Robot.

When they return, it was dead silence in the command center and everyone were keeping their distance from the orange monkey, who just float there, deep in meditation.

"He's been that way all night and day" Otto whispered to Gibson.

"I wondered why" Gibson said as he walked across the command center hearing the sounds of his footsteps, down the hall and over to his lab.

He took Isis off his head and place her on the floor "I'm going to be in my lab for a few hours so stay out here" he said

Isis nodded and when Gibson's lab door closed, she leaned against the wall and waited. The room around his lab was cold and empty, and everyone else was in the command center with that foul orange monkey.

She didn't know why she was using the word "foul" to describe that monkey, something about him didn't seem right, yet she was confused about why the others know him and won't tell her about him. She grew very uncomfortable last night when he kept staring at her, the look didn't help her fall back to sleep.

Lost in thought and rolling her little orb back and fourth for hours, she started to doze off til, eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

"_You don't know, have you not heard of the prophecy!" _

"_Prophecy?"_

"_Yes, you foolish thing, the prophecy, that will take place soon when your little heart is shattered by the one you truly care about" _

_Isis took a few steps back as the foul orange color disappears, laughing "and when that happens, I will come and get you" _

_A large blue sword flew straight to her head . . . _

"Isis?"

_Tainted, corrupted, shattered heart, foul color orange. _

"Isis?"

Isis snapped her eyes wide open and felt a cold metal hand on her back. She looked up to see Otto with a friendly smile on his face. "Hey, did you have a nice nap"

Isis was confused, wasn't she just hit in the head by some pointy blue sword, or was it just another one of those crazy dreams she had. She looked at the green monkey, who was waiting for her answer and she smiled "how long was I asleep"

"Not very long, come on, we're going to the park" he said, picking her up and holding her in his arms.

"Why are we going to the park" She asked

"Mandarin said he was going out to get some fresh air and Chiro asked me and Gibson to keep an eye out on him while the others went out to patrol the city."

"So, we can get Gibson out of his lab" Isis asked and Otto nodded.

"Of course" Otto grinned, making Isis smile, she really like the green monkey.

Otto knocked on Gibson's lab door "Gibson, come on, we're going outside today"

"I'm quite busy, Otto, now go away" Gibson said from the inside.

Otto smiled at Isis and whispered "I wish Gibson would get out of his lab"

Next thing they knew, Gibson appeared just above them and fell to the floor. Otto grabbed Gibson's tail and started to drag him out of the room "you spent too much time in there, anyway" he said

Isis walked beside Gibson, who was giving her a sour look "Sorry Gibson, but I promise you, we'll have fun" Isis said, smiling. "We can play with the frisbee"

Mandarin couldn't stand being watch all the time, so he decided to get some fresh air. He left the robot and walked around the park area for a quiet place to meditate some more. This pain inside of him was unbearable and with his "team" staring at him and whispering things about him wasn't helping.

It was too bad he couldn't take a deep breath of the fresh air, since he didn't need any air, he just sighed and enjoyed the peacefulness of solitude.

"Hey Mandarin" Otto said when he suddenly appeared in front of the orange monkey.

Mandarin gasped and fell to the ground with a loud clang. He looked up at the smiling Otto then at Gibson that was lying on the ground with the little blue dragon. "Otto, how in the world did you appeared in front of me. I was a mile away from the Robot"

"Little Isis can teleport people from one place to another" Otto said, pointing down at Isis.

"Tell me again why I have to come" Gibson said, getting up from the floor.

"We're here to watch Mandarin while the others go on patrol duty" Otto said, with a smile.

"I can't even have some time for peace" Mandarin asked. "I can't believe you guys don't believe me when I said I'm not the evil monkey like I use to be"

"It will take more then a day to change our minds" Gibson said, then Isis tugged on his arm.

"Isn't this great, Gibson" Isis said, grabbing his metal hand and jumping up and down "now we can go to the park together, come on"

"Isis, I am very busy to play right now" Gibson said, but was completely ignored as he was dragged over to the park by the little dragon.

"Hey wait for me" Otto said, running off.

Mandarin just stood there for a minute then decided to continue his search for a nice quiet spot, but somewhere near the little dragon to see what other powers she might have. The power of teleport can be quite handy if you know what places to go..

Gibson sat down under a shaded tree and kept his eye out on Mandarin, who was sitting down under a tree right across from him. Mandarin stared back at Gibson, then closed his eyes and started meditating again. Gibson didn't question himself about why Mandarin was mediating so much, he was that way before Chiro replaced him on the team.

"Are you sure you don't want to play" Isis asked Gibson.

"I'm fine, catching Otto's saw disc isn't what I call fun" He said.

Isis frowned but quickly put on a smile "Ok Otto, throw the first disc" she shouted

"Ok" Otto said from a few feet away and activated one of his saws. He swung his saw, unleashing a thin green disc into the air and Isis flew up to catch it. This was one of her favorite games, a good way to have fun and increase her flying speed. She caught the disc with her teeth, not cutting herself like the first time, and flung it back to Otto.

Otto missed it and it crashed into the dirt leaving a small deep hole in the ground. "Ok, let's try two discs now"

"Otto, I don't think this is a good idea" Gibson said.

Gibson sighed as green discs started to fly everywhere with Isis and Otto chasing them.

"Gibson, watch out" Isis shouted.

Gibson looked up to see a fly disc heading toward him, he shrieked and shot it with a laser from one of his drills.

"Otto, keep your attacks under control" Gibson said.

Isis pushed Gibson down, literally slamming his face into the dirt and smack another green disc with her tail before flying into the air again. Gibson lifted his face out of the dirt, spat out some grass and groan in self-pity.

"Otto, I think you released too many discs" Isis shouted, trying very hard to dodge each of the discs.

"Oops, my bad" Otto said, laughing and dodging at the same time.

Green discs flew everywhere, slicing trees in half and making holes in the ground. Gibson sighed in frustration and started shooting them with the laser from his drills. "This is just what I need, babysitting" Gibson said.

A disc flew just above Mandarin and sliced the tree in half, but without moving from his spot, he caught the fallen tree with his mind and flung it a few feet away. Isis stood there, stunned "that was weird" she said.

"Look at this place" Gibson said. The whole park was damage and covered in holes and fallen trees. "This is what happens when you don't learn self-control"

Isis frowned "sorry Gibson" she said.

Mandarin cracked one eye open and stared at the little dragon, she was sure attach to Gibson of all monkeys. He also wanted to know why she was always carrying around that little blue ball with her tail wrapped around it.

"Don't have to be so mean, Gibson, just wish for the park to be undamaged" Otto said.

(_Wish_) Mandarin asked, as he opened both of his eyes to see what's going on.

"Not all problems should be solved just by wishing them away" Gibson said

"It would be faster and you can get back to your experiments quicker" Otto said

"Isis, I wish the park was back to normal" Gibson said

Mandarin watched as the little ball in the dragon's tail started to glow, there was a flash of blinding blue light and when it faded, he was stunned to see the park was just the way it was when he came here.

"Good as new" Isis said "my wishing power seems to be getting better because I don't feel that tire afterwards"

Gibson rolled his eyes and sat down in the shade again. "Good, but there will be no more of disc frisbee for today"

"Aw, Gibson, you're such a party pooper" Otto said.

"What just happened here" Mandarin asked, walking over to Otto.

"What do you mean?"

"The park, it was damage, but it just turned back to normal" He said

"Oh, that's one of Isis's powers" Otto said

"Which is?"

"Wish-making" Otto said

"Wishes, she can grant wishes" Mandarin asked

"Yeah, she can grant any wish you want, big or small" Otto said "she can control it better, but she's only grant wishes for Gibson and me"

"Why is that" Mandarin asked

"She only trusts us" Otto said.

Mandarin stared at the dragon again, who was just sitting next to Gibson and looking at him with such fondness. Ideas started growing in the orange monkey's robotic brain.

* * *

It was the evening when they return home from the park, where everyone was waiting. Otto enters first with Isis in his arms, followed by an exhausted Gibson.

"Hey Gibson, any troubles with Mandarin" Antauri asked

"Oddly enough, no, all he did at the park was mediate" Gibson said

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Chiro asked

Gibson shook his head "nothing"

"Yeah, it was weird, he wasn't mean like he used to be" Otto said "like he's really trying to change"

"You make it sound like we should trust him" Gibson said

"Well, he hasn't done any wrong yet" Otto said.

The others just stared at him, making him nervous "oh, look at the time, I need to put Isis to bed" Otto said, taking off.

As Otto took Isis up to the rooms, Mandarin walked in, took a quick glace over at monkeys and Chiro then walked away.

"Just like I said nothing out of the ordinary" Gibson said

"Antauri, what do you think" Chiro asked

"Right now, I'm not sure what to do with Mandarin, we can't do anything since he hasn't harm the team or anyone else" he said

"But I still don't trust him, something just doesn't seem right" Chiro said

"I agree with Chiro" Gibson said.

"Well once Sprx and Nova get back from their patrol duty, we'll think of something" Antauri said.

Mandarin walked down a hallway, thinking about what Otto told him. (_She can grant wishes, big or small_)

(_She can grant wishes_) Mandarin thought. (_With that power, there's no telling what I can do_)

(_she can control it better, but she only grant wishes for Gibson and me_)

(_She can be quite useful for my plan and all I have to do is get rid of that closeness she has with that blue monkey_) He thought as he entered a room.

He grins...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Brainwashing: They hate you, they all hate you and you know it. **


	5. Brainwashing

**B: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:**

**Brainwashing**

"Antauri, can I ask you something"

Antauri opened one of his eyes to see Isis standing below with big curious blue eyes. "What is it" He said, lowing himself to the floor.

(_Is mediation like their favorite past time here_) she thought but shook her head "what's a prophecy?"

The sliver monkey looked at her "what do you mean"

"A prophecy, what is it" She asked

"Well, it's a prediction that can come true without you knowing it or not" he said.

"Hm" Isis thought about what he said.

"Why do you ask me this question" He asked

"Well, I asked Gibson, but he was busy, Otto was just giving me a blank look, I'm not going near the others so I thought I would ask you" she said smiling.

"Sit down and tell me why this is bothering you" Antauri said.

Isis flew over and sat down right across from the Sliver monkey as he cleared his throat "what brought this up in the first place"

"I've been having these weird dreams, not the normal dancing with blueberries dreams" she said

"And what do you see in this dreams" he asked

"That's just it. I don't see anything, but an orange light that telling me about a prophecy. Then it tells me how stupid I was for not knowing what its talking about." Isis said

"Orange light"

She nodded "foul orange"

"Why do you keep saying foul when it comes to orange?"

"On my planet, orange usually the unrested color, where it doesn't stop til it gets what its want. It can be both bad or good, but when it's bad we can sense it so we call it "foul"' She said

"Then what happens next" Antauri asked

"Something bright and blue fly straight into my face then that's when I wake up" Isis said, "so, can you tell me what this all means"

Antauri sighs "Your dream is telling you there is something important you need to know" he said, knowing he couldn't say anything else.

"So I should know something about a prophecy, is that it"

"Yeah, that's it" he said

"Do you know anything about that" She asked.

Antauri looked into her blue eyes "This is something you'll have to figure out, not me"

Isis sighs "Well, thanks anyway, I'll let you get back to your meditation" she said, spreading her little wings and flying out of his room.

She flew around a bit, passing Chiro and Sprx playing video games while Nova watches.

"One more combo and you're dead, Chiro" Sprx said.

Chiro was getting a little nervous as he struggled to beat Sprx in Super Smash Brothers Melee. (_A/N: I love that game :P_) Isis smiled and with a snap of her fingers, she unplugged Sprx's controller. "What the!" Sprx shouted when he realizes his character wasn't moving.

Chiro kicked Sprx's character off the screen, winning the game. "Yes, pay up Sprx" Chiro said

"That's not fair my controller wasn't working" Sprx shouted as Isis quickly made the controller plug itself back in the game system.

"Quick being a sore loser, Sprx" Nova said.

Sprx tried to come up with another reason but sadly he couldn't, he just sighed and place a five-dollar bill into Chrio's hand. "Alright, double or nothing" he said

"You're on" Chiro said.

Isis shook her head and continued flying from one room to another to find Otto. She enters one that seems to be one of the training rooms since their was a bunch of machines and looked around. The door slammed behind her and she turned around to see Mandarin standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hello, little one, what are you doing here in the training room" He asked, walking over to her.

Isis was scared stiff that she couldn't make her wings move so she slowly fell to the ground without taking her eyes off Mandarin's.

"Nothing, orange monkey" she said, backing away a bit.

"Please, call me Mandarin, I guess my brothers never told you about me"

She shook her head and he sighed "Not surprised" he said, sitting down next to her.

"Are you a zombie or something, cause Otto told me that you were swallowed up by a giant worm" Isis asked

"You could say that, but fate gave me a second chance, I was reborn just like Antauri"

"Yeah, Gibson is still trying to figure out that one too" Isis said, remembering the samples they collected the other day.

"Well, to him, everything must have a "logical explanation"' Mandarin said.

Isis started to get uncomfortable and curse herself for leaving her orb back in Gibson's room or else she would've disappeared already. "Is there something you need or want" she asked

"Nothing, I thought we just sit here and talk"

"Talk? About what" she asked

"Well, where did you come from and why are you staying here" he asked.

"My owner left me here for a while for some reason" Isis said

"So you were abandoned" Mandarin asked

"No, she just wanted me to stay here for a few weeks" Isis said

"So you WERE abandoned"

"No" she said "why do you keep saying that"

"Well, she left you here, did she give you a reason"

Isis frowned "sort of, no, not really"

"Has she contact you lately?"

"No, it's been a month and I haven't heard a word from her"

"It sounds like she's not coming back so she abandoned you" Mandarin said. "Plain and simple"

"No, she wouldn't do that, she loves me, she will never abandoned me" Isis said

"Suit yourself, you're just hurting yourself by believing those lies" he said, getting up and walking around to he can hide the grin on his face. He stared at Isis, her smiled disappeared and was now in deep thought. "Yeah, doesn't it stink that you live in a world where nobody wants you to exist"

"Now, I know you're wrong about that, I still have Gibson to look out for me and for me to look out for" she said

"Are you just saying that or did Gibson really tell you he'll look out for you?"

Isis was about to say something but stopped when he realizes he has a point. Gibson hasn't told her anything but:

"_I don't have time, Isis" _

"_Isis, leave me alone I have work to do"_

"_What did I tell about going into my lab?"_

"_Go play with Otto so I can work in peace"_

"I don't see how Gibson would waste his time on you, he doesn't like anything that deals with Magic" Mandarin said.

"Gibson does like me, magic or not" Isis said.

"Did he tell you that or are you just assuming again?"

Isis was about to talk back, but she had nothing to say which Mandarin smiled as he walked up to her. "You know you and I have a lot of common, being abandoned and hated by all"

"He doesn't hate me" Isis said.

"The whole team hates you" Mandarin said, backing her up against the wall. "From the reactions I've seen from my brothers and the hairless monkey, you're nothing but a burden and they'll just do what they did to me"

Isis was shaking and had to ask "what is that"

Mandarin's face darken as he whispered "exile"

Isis's eyes widened "no, it's not true, I can understand the crazy monkey and the temper one not liking me because I'm don't like them either. Chiro and Antuari are ok and Otto is the greatest and Gibson . . . "

"He hates you the most" Mandarin said

"NO! He loves me just like my owner does, and I'll prove it to you" Isis shouted in Mandarin's face.

"Why must you believe in such lies, I thought my team care about me, but look what happened, they couldn't take the fact that I was the leader and much stronger then they were so they got rid of me" He lied. He can tell that his lies were sinking into the little dragon's brain by the way tears were forming in her eyes.

"They must had a good reason" she said

"How would you know, you weren't there" Mandarin said.

Again he has a point and maybe this would explain why none of monkeys or Chiro told her anything about the orange monkey.

(_No, I will not believe in this, he's lying, I know he is_) Isis thought.

"That power I sense inside of you, why waste it on the blue monkey when he clearly doesn't want you around. You have the power to do whatever you want, why not use it for something big beside granting ridicules wishes for the team"

Isis kept her head down, she didn't want to Mandarin to look at her when she's about to cry.

"You can use that power to get back at that owner of yours for abandoning you or to the team for hating you"

"He does not hate me" Isis whispered.

"Yes, he does and if you want I can help you out by showing you how to use that power" he said.

Isis was too lost in deep thought that she didn't see Mandarin's hand glowing a tainted purple color. The tips of his fingers form into sharp claws (_one pierce through the back of her head and I can control her to be my mindless puppet_) Mandarin said.

He flew his hand down to strike but misses when Isis flew up into the air and landed behind him.

"Leave me alone, you Foul orange monkey" Isis said, then ran to the door.

Mandarin blocked her from exiting. "Do you actually think I'm going to let you leave?"

Isis growled but was powerless without her orb. "Whatever you were trying to do, I'm telling Gibson and you'll find yourself out of here"

"You poor little dragon, I'm just trying to help you" he said, activating his blue sword "even if it means using force"

Isis backed away as the tip of the blue sword was pointing right between her eyes. "I can't believe you're going to run to the monkey, who hates you the most" He said, raising his sword and ready to strike her when they heard Otto.

"Isis, where are you, it's time for lunch"

"Dammit" Mandarin growled to himself and turned his blue sword back into his hand.

Isis took this chance to run past him but she only took three steps when Mandarin's metal hand struck her across her face as hard as he could. The sound of the smack echo in the training room and cause Isis to hit the wall. The little dragon was out cold.

"I hope that would knock some sense into you" Mandarin laughed as he picked her up and headed to the door.

He exits the room and was spotted by Otto "Hey Mandarin, what happened to Isis" he asked, worried.

"She was training but I guess she got knocked out by one of the machines because I just found her on the ground" he lied.

Otto took Isis from Mandarin "I better take her to the Med.

Bay to check on that bruise on her cheek." he said, walking off "Thanks for finding her Mandarin"

"No problem" Mandarin said, grinning.

(_Soon, I'll have my revenge_) he thought.

Soon . . .

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fed up: A great misunderstanding by Gibson cause Isis to run away. **


	6. Fed Up!

**B: (_sleeping_) **

**Isis: hi everybody, we're back with the next chapter, sorry for the long wait, B been working on this very important paper in her English Class that updating was the least of her worries. **

**B: (_sleeping_)**

**Isis: the report wore her out a bit so I'll be the one introducing the next chapter, so like always thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Fed Up!**

Isis slowly opened her eyes to a blurry vision of green and groan. Her entire face was throbbing in pain in the part where Mandarin smacked her. Her vision started to get clearer and she saw Otto standing above her, smiling.

"Isis" Otto whispered "can you hear me"

Isis groaned again and tried to speak but her mouth felt like it was being blocked. Then the event that happened just an hour ago started to pour back into her mind. She started to panic and tried so hard to speak but it only brought more pain in her mouth. This was probably the worst pain she ever experienced since the day she started teething when she was just a few days old.

(_Otto, Otto! Mandarin attacked me. He's dangerous!_) Isis thought.

The words were screaming in her mind but her mouth was too swollen to speak. Otto just gave her a blank stare then place his metal hands on her little shoulders and made her lied down in the Med. bed she was on.

"You need to take it easy, that bruise on your face is really swollen" Otto said.

(_No kidding_) she thought.

"Good thing Mandarin found you in the training room" Otto said "you really need to be careful with those machines"

(_Otto, Mandarin is a lair, he's the one who did this to me_) Isis thought and tried to talk again.

"How's she doing?"

They turned to see Gibson walking into the room with a cup of water that had a blue straw in it.

"Her face is really swollen, she can't talk" Otto said.

(_Gibson, Mandarin, he's up to something, he been telling me you hate me)_ Isis shouted in her mind _(I wish my mouth wasn't swollen shut_)

Gibson raised an eyebrow from Isis's paranoid behavior "calm down Isis, and drink this" he said.

Isis looked at the cup with curiosity in her blue eyes and looked up at Gibson "its medicine mixed with water, this will help ease the pain and the swelling" he said

"Are you sure she can drink that" Otto asked

"That's why I brought the straw" Gibson said then lower the cup to Isis's lever "now, just open your mouth just a little bit"

Isis, as always, obeyed the blue monkey and opened her mouth just enough for the straw. The pain subsides as the coolness, not to mention the awful taste of the medicine, of the water filled her mouth.

"Lucky for her, she didn't get her teeth knocked out by the way that bruise is forming on her face" Otto joked.

"This is no time for you jokes Otto" Gibson said.

"Sorry" Otto said, frowning and feeling a little guilty for not watching Isis carefully while Gibson was working in his lab.

After Isis was finish drinking all the water in the cup, her eyes started to get heavy causing her to lean against Gibson's chest.

"It looks like the medicine is kicking in" Gibson said.

(_What's kicking in_) Isis thought as her mind started getting foggy.

"Drowsiness is one of the side effects, this will help her sleep while she's healing" Gibson said.

"Then that's good then, right?" Otto asked.

Gibson nodded while Isis started to get a little scare (_I can't fall asleep, he'll come after me!_) Isis shouted in her mind (_I must stay awake . . . I . . . must . . . stay . . . awake_) Isis's closed her eyes and was fast asleep.

Gibson gently pulls Isis away from him and laid her down on the bed "she'll be out for a couple of hours"

"She's going to be ok right" Otto asked

"Of course Otto, it just a bruise on her face" Gibson said. "Come on, it's time for portal duty and this would give the little Clingy some time to rest" Gibson said.

"What about Mandarin, Chiro still doesn't trust him alone"

"For some reason Mandarin went off somewhere to meditate again, he's not in the Robot"

"Oh" he said then realizes something "Clingy?" Otto asked as they walked out of the Med. Room.

"Don't tell me you don't know the definition of cling" Gibson asked

"I know the word, but I don't think she's a Clingy" Otto said

Gibson looked at him in disbelief and wonders why it's only him that the little dragon is so attach too. Frankly, he can't stand her being so close to him and bothering him all the time, but for now while she is resting he can have some time alone during portal duty.

The two monkeys walked down the hall to the command center, not knowing that Mandarin was leaning against the wall of another hallway and waited til they were gone to appear.

"Now that they're gone, Isis and I can finish that little "chat" we had" Mandarin said, walking over to the Med. Room. The door opened up and Mandarin walked in to see Isis sleeping on one of the Med. Beds.

He walked over to her and smiled at her in sweet mocking way "ah, look at her, probably dreaming sweet, sweet dream" he said, as his hand started to glow an evil purple "that's about to be a living nightmare"

With that, he places the tips of his claws on top of her head to turn her dream in to a nightmare.

* * *

_She was in a dark black place, alone and confuse. What happened to the dancing blueberries she loves to chase and eat. _

"_Hello?" she called out, but only heard her voice echoing back. _

_A white light appears behind her and she turned around to see a woman, dress in a pure white dress with little bits of light blue color holding a pure white orb. The woman stared at Isis with her pearl non-pupils white eyes and shook her head. _

"_Poor little one, the prophecy is about to begin" She said. _

"_Who are you" Isis shouted. _

"_The only way it will end is when the orb you carry breaks" she said then disappeared. _

"_Wait, wait, what are you talking about, what prophecy are you not telling me" Isis shouted and chased after her. _

_The white light faded and she was all alone in the dark when suddenly something purple jumped out of nowhere and nearly tackle her to the ground. Isis tumbled a couple of feet away from the attack and got up to see the foul orange creature staring at her with an ugly grin on his face. _

"_There's nowhere to hide, you will join me and make the prophecy come true" The foul orange laughed. _

_Isis crawled away from him til she managed to get back on her feet and run as far away as she can. The black world seemed endless as the orange thing started to gain up on her. Tears started foaming in her eyes as she tried to get away and spotted something blue up ahead. _

"_Gibson!" Isis cried out to him. _

_Gibson had his back turned and started to walk away. _

"_Gibson, wait, wait, don't leave me!" Isis cried out. _

_Gibson stop and turn around and stared at Isis with an expressionless face. Isis smiled and jump into the air hoping Gibson would catch her and fight off this orange monster what was coming closer by the second. Instead she was push away by Gibson's own hands and fell to the floor with a thump. She looked up and saw anger in the blue monkey's eyes._

"_Gibson?" She called to him in a worry tone._

"_Don't you dare come near me" Gibson shouted at her. _

"_W-w-what?" Isis stuttered._

"_I am tired of you being around me all the time, you little annoying clingy thing" He said._

(This isn't Gibson, Gibson likes me)_ She thought. "But I thought you like me being around you" _

"_Like you, LIKE YOU, I don't like you, I never liked you, never had never will. I HATE YOU!" Gibson shouted at the top of his lungs and started walking away leaving Isis stunned and crushed. _

"_Gibson wait!" Isis shouted_

"_I HATE YOU, GO AWAY!" Gibson's voice echoes in the dark world. _

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as the orange monster grabbed her by the tail and started to surround her with a foul orange color. More tears pour down her cheeks and was about to be engulfed when she screamed "PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"

* * *

_

Isis woke up to see Mandarin grinning at her and digging his claws deeper into her head. She struggles to get away and flew up into the air only to be slammed down to the floor. Her mouth saw still a little swollen so Isis couldn't call for help as she continues to struggles to get awayfrom Mandarin's grip. "Come down, didn't you like the nightmare you were having, I thought it was a good way to reveal the truth" Mandarin said.

Mandarin's eyes widened when he saw vision of memories that were Isis's playing like a film in his head. He saw a memory of Isis helping Gibson collecting purple goo after they defeated the spiderhe created. (_This can't be good_)

He was too distracted to see his tail swinging over to Isis's reach. Isis grabbed his tail and bit it as hard as she could causing him to scream and letting her go. She crawled away, still feeling a little dizzy from the medicine and the pain, and headed for the door.

A line of red dots appeared on Mandarin's tail and he walked over to her "so Gibson is doing tests on the purple goo am I right" He asked, smirking "unless those samples are gone, he won't know anything about my plans"

His eyes turned a deep dark purple color as he grabbed Isis by the tail and lifted her up to his eye view. "I'll deal with you later, I have a lab to destroy" he said, then toss her like a doll to the other side of the room. Isis slammed into the wall, nearly crushing her little dark blue wings as Mandarin headed out the Med. Room.

(_he's going to destroy Gibson's lab_) Isis thought as she struggles to get up (_I must stop him_)

She stretched out her wings and flew as fast as she could to catch up with Mandarin. She flew down the hallway and into the Command Center hoping anyone was around and was shock to find everyonewas gone. (_Where is everybody_) she thought.

She opened her mouth to say a word "Gibson?" she called out, ignoring the pain from her swollen mouth.

"On patrol duty, I'm afraid" Mandarin's voice echo her surroundings.

Isis jumped when he appeared a few yards away with his sword activated "so it's only you that keeping me from getting to that lab"

Isis was powerless at the time, her orb was still in Gibson's room and without it for powers were like a flame on a matchstick. (_I have to try_) she thought as she blocks the hallway that headed toward Gibson's lab.

Mandarin laughed "you actually think you're going to stop me, you little lizard"

Isis stood her ground so Mandarin shrugged and charged toward her with his blue sword. She flew up into the air before Mandarin could strike her and landed on top of his head. She unleashes her claws and scratch him in the face causing him to scream and banging his head on the walls to get her off of him. Isis stayed on his head for only a minute when she banged her head on the wall bring more pain to her bruise. But before she could hit the ground, she was grabbed by Mandarin's tail and was slammed again into the wall again.

"Puny, weak, thing" Mandarin said. "Why must we do things the hard way, if you would join me like I said you wouldn't be in so much pain" He ran off.

Isis struggled onto her feet (_I won't let him get to the Lab_)

She flew off but instead of following the orange monkey she flew off to Gibson's room.

Mandarin walked over to Gibson's Lab and grin despite the fact that the scratches on his face were now drawing blood. If Gibson did the test on the purple goo from the spider monster he created, they will know that the power came from the last bits of the dark worm. And frankly he will not let that happen when the team is starting to trust him.

The Lab was lock up tight to prevent anyone from getting in so using his sword Mandarin started cutting through the metal to make his own door. He was half way through when he heard growling from behind him and turned around to see Isis with her tail clutch tight on her orb that was glowing a bright blue color.

They stared down at each other for a minute til Mandarin spoke up "does he mean that much to you for you to fight me" he growled.

Isis only response was disappearing in thin air and reappearing above Mandarin and grabbed hold of his head again. Mandarin reached up and grabbed her wings and started pulling so she would let go. "Get off of me!" he shouted and started hitting himself against the wall.

Small blue sparks started to form on Isis's body and blasted Mandarin with her electrical attack. Mandarin screamed from the pain that his whole body started to glow purple of the dark power and blasted Isis with it. Her eyes started to burn when purple energy felt like acid and let him go. She fell to the ground and didn't get up this time. Mandarin fell to his knees, the power he unleashed was painful since his body was still getting use to it. He looked around and noticed the spot he was standing was slowly dissolving like... (_Acid_) Mandarin wondered (_is this another power I have in this new body_)

He grinned and got up to test out his new power. His hands started to glow purple and he touched the Lab door and watched in amazement when the door started to melt. When the door was completely melted enough for him to walk in, he looks around the blue lab to find the samples of the purple goo.

(_But why look when you can destroy the whole thing_) Mandarin thought.

But before he could start Isis attack him again with enough force for him to fall to the ground. Rage build up in the orange monkey "I said get off of me" he grabbed hold of Isis and threw her to the other side of the lab. She crashed into a cabinet of test tubs causing them to hit the floor and shattering into pieces. She let go of her orb and watch it helplessly rolled over to Mandarin.

He grabbed hold of it and smirked "it's too bad for you that I found a little secret about this orb when I was looking though your memories" he said causing Isis to shiver "if your little orb is abuse, you lose control of your powers am I right"

Isis gulped "please" she mange to say though her swollen mouth.

He made an evil grin as his hand started to glow purple and place it on the small orb. The orb made a sizzle sound, it wasn't melting it but the burning feeling could be felt by Isis. She felt her fire coming up causing her to cover her mouth from releasing it. Sparks started to fly off her blue scales but she holds them back.

"Come on don't hold it back" he said, hitting the orb against the counter repeatedly with more force then that last.

Isis couldn't hold it back any longer and with a heavy heart she lost control of her powers. Ice, fire, bubbles and lightning flew across the lab destroying everything insight while Mandarin stood there, dodging every attack.

* * *

Outside the city Antauri and Chiro were flying in the air on portal duty when Antauri stopped when he heard a low thump.

"What's a matter Antauri" Chiro asked

"I don't know, but I'm sensing something wrong back at the robot" He said

Chiro nodded and contact the others "Monkey Team, head back to the Robot immediately" he said.

The team gather back at the Robot a few minutes later and went inside. The first thing they noticed right away was the smell of smoke. They raced to the command Center and looked around but found it undamaged.

"Funny, I smell smoke but I can't see any" Chiro said

"It's coming over there" Nova pointed to one of the hallways.

Thick, black smoke was now pouring out from the hallway and into the command center.

"Hey, isn't that where Gibson's Lab again" Otto asked.

Gibson went pale and gritted his teeth as he ran down the hallway with the others following him. (_Please be in one piece, please be in one piece_) he said to himself over and over again.

He turned the corner and into the room that had his lab in it and stopped dead in his tracks. His whole lab was damage, destroyed, caput, gone. There was nothing left but black dust, twisted metal, a couple of things burning here and there and right in the middle of all this sat the dizzy little dragon, covered in black smoke. In her little hands was one tube she saved from being destroy that was filled with the purple goo. Mandarin was no where insight.

(_Stupid foul monkey, running off thanks to some hidden door_) Isis thought then looked up to see Gibson, staring at her with wide shocked eyes and she could've sworn she saw one of his eyes twitching.

"Gibson" Sprx called out "is everything all right-" his sentence was cut off when he saw the lab. Soon everyone was crowded around the door and stare at the lab til Otto walk push everyone aside and walked over to Isis. "Isis, Isis are you ok"

He picked her up and she didn't have the strength to hold on to the tube so it fell to the floor, smashing into pieces. The sound of the his last thing he had of his lab cause to blue monkey to snap deep inside. "What did you do to my Lab!" He blurted out, not caring if the others were here.

Isis's eyes as Gibson stormed over to her "Haven't I told countless, countless, countless times not to go near my lab and look what happens I leave you alone I come back to THIS!"

"Gibson calm down" Antauri said, but the blue monkey ignored him.

Isis shivered so badly she lost her voice to speak the truth. It was like her dream, Gibson was yelling at her. "Gibson, you don't have to yell I'm sure she didn't mean-"

"Stop protecting her Otto, you would be upset too if she's always destroying your thingsif or never leaves you alone or never lets you have a minute of peace every single day of the week" He shouted and looked over at Isis "Frankly I'm fed up with all this and I'm fed up with you always ruining things for me. I regret the day your stupid owner abandoned you in my care if I knew I have to live with this. You annoying, little...Clingy!"

Tears form in Isis's blue eyes as she stared in the eyes of the monkey she cares most about. Isis struggled out of Otto's hands and ran over to her orb. "Isis, where are you going" Otto said walking over to her. "Gibson didn't mean what he said"

Tears pour down her beat up face as she grabbed her orb and before Otto could reach her she disappeared in thin air. Otto frown and turned to face Gibson with an angry face "Gibson, how could you be so mean?" he asked

Gibson stared at him then over at the team, they were in total shock from him yelling at Isis. He avoids their stares and started picking up some pieces that use to be his lab.

* * *

Isis appeared outside the robot, crying from Gibson's harsh words that made her realize what the foul monkey said to her was true. She started running, to gethar away from the Robot as possible and headed to the outskirts of the city.

It started to rain and she didn't know someone was following her . . .

* * *

Coming up next. **Chapter Six: Tainted**: Alone and crushed, Isis face another battle with Mandarin to prevent herself from becoming his mindless puppet.

I'll update much earlier.


	7. Tainted

**Check out my other SRMTHFG stories. **

**Colors of Emotion **

**This is War!**

**The Wish**

**I don't own "A Voice Within" by Christina Aguilera

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

**Tainted**

The rain beat down on the little dragon as she walked through the city to get to the outskirts, the farthest place she can go to get away from the Robot. She could simply teleport herself over there but was too shattered and thought a walk would do her some good. She kept getting kick and stepped on by the people who couldn't see her due to the rain and her small size.

The rain was cold, but with her having ice powers, it didn't bother her one bit. After two minutes of walking she was finally out of the city and flew the rest of the way to she could nothing more but little dots of light from the city in the foggy, rainy night.

She sat down on a large rock under a few thick trees to rest and wipe her tears away from her little blue eyes. The pain in her mouth was slowly fading away as the pain of new bruises were forming on her skin. A few drops of rain that fell through the trees fell on Isis's head and strolled down her forehead and eyes. It mixed in with her tears that continue to fall down her cheeks.

Is it true what the orange monkey been telling about everybody hating her especially Gibson, she wondered. She stared back at the city that was far away and could see the two lights that were the robot's eyes beaming in the dark rain.

She was all alone.

She dropped her orb in the muddy wet grass and started to cry again.

_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

Isis sighed and just sat there, thinking why all of this was happening. She pondered over why her owner Bechill abandoned her all of a sudden. The first month of her life was the happiest time she ever had when it was just her owner and her. The days of training and mastering her wishing powers and elements powers, doing pranks on Bechill's older brother or those who were picking on her.

(_Those were happy times_) Isis thought while moving her jaw up and down to get rid of the numbness and pain.

Then all that change when she saw Bechill walking out of the castle with tears in her eyes. She asked her what was wrong and Bechill turned her head away from her as if she was ashamed to tell her. Next thing she knew she was on the ship and was sneaked to the back of the ship. Bechill gave her a small kiss and told her she could no longer keep her and wish her into her blue orb before she could ask any questions.

She was all alone till she met the monkey team and now even they abandoned her.

"_I regret the day your stupid owner abandoned you in my care if I knew I have to live with this. You annoying, little . . . Clingy!"_

All alone and frighten.

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin  
To trust the voice within_

(_Now what_) she thought, she can't go back to the robot and there was no way she could teleport all the way back to her planet and even if she can they would just kick her out again. Maybe she could just live in this forest in the outskirts of the city for now on. With her powers she would have great survival skills and it will be a perfect place to hide from Gibson and the others.

She looked in the deep dark forest as a cool gust of wind blew in her face. She heard strange noises coming out of the trees and she could've sworn she saw pairs of eyes watching her as food.

(_I wish I know what to do next_) she thought, giggling to herself knowing she was a wish-making and can't even make her own wishes.

_Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When your lost outside look inside to your soul_

(_Why don't you go back to the robot and try to explain to Gibson about Mandarin_) a voice in her head said.

(_I can't do that, that look in his eyes told me he meant everything he said to me_) Isis thought. (_That I was nothing but an annoying Clingy_)

(_I'm really sure he didn't mean it that way he was just upset over his lab. You know how much he loves his lab_)

(_Yeah, he loves it more than he loves me_) Isis said.

(_Now that's impossible, no one loves a thing more than a living person_) The voice said

She sighed and wanted to cry again.

(_Now, now don't cry_) the voice said.

(_Then tell me what to do because I'm lost_) Isis said to herself.

(_Well you can just leave and find a new home or go back to your real home and sort things out_) the voice said.

_Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(Be strong)  
You'll break it  
(Hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
(No one can tell you what you can do)  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you_

Isis smiles a little (_alright, I'll go talk to him, he should've calm down by now_)

(_There you go, you can't really runaway from your problems you have to face them_)

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friendJust trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within _

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

_  
_Isis sat there on the rock for another few minutes letting the last of her tears run down her face. The voice was right she shouldn't had runaway like that even after all the mean things Gibson said to her.

"I told you he didn't like you"

She looked at a tree to see red-orange eyes staring down at her and she knew very well who it was but this time since she had her orb with her she wasn't afraid anymore.

She stretches out her bruise jaw and finally spoke "I never had a father" she said.

"What" Mandarin asked, feeling a bit mock because she wasn't afraid of him yet on the other hand this might be a sign of her changing her mind about joining him and his plan.

"I never had a father, I mean I know I do have one but I never saw him or my mother so it pretty much feels like you never had parents. I remember hearing my owner telling people that I was born different that I wasn't even suppose to have this type of power I hold in my hands" she said, staring down at her orb. For once, she looked at her orb that holds great power as a ball and chain, with it she was powerful but alone and without it she was weak and alone.

"Then when I was with my owner it felt like I had a mother but she abandons me and when I was with Gibson, he was like a father to me and Otto was like the silly Uncle. I loved them all"

"And they just shatter your little heart like it was nothing" Mandarin said.

She nodded and watched at Mandarin came down from the tree but she didn't move. "More or less" she said, noticed the horrible scratches she inflicted on Mandarin's face. Some blood was still dripping from it and soaking into his orange fur.

"Do you feel the hurt turning into anger knowing that the ones you love don't give a shit about you? Like I said join up with me and I'll help you get revenge on everybody how did you wrong" he said, smiling evilly

"No" Isis said, sternly "just because there are some people in the world that doesn't like you doesn't mean you have to hurt them" She said. "That's just stupid"

Mandarin's face darkens like the black clouds "well, I'm sorry you feel that way"

With that in a quick move he extended his arm and grabbed hold of her neck that she didn't have time to respond. She felt her skin burning underneath his metal hands as she struggles to get away. The smell of burn flesh fill into the air and mixed with the rain scent. He gripped tight on her neck, crushing her little windpipe then slammed her face first into the mud.

"That's what you get for scratching me" He said.

The tainted purple power started to flow into the burn wound in Isis's neck to the point she stops struggling. "Do you hear me, Isis, my dear, for now on you will obey ME, you will help ME get back at my brothers and that hairless monkey, and you will help ME take over the city not to mention the universe"

Isis's memories started to flash though Mandarin's head from Gibson yelling at her to her days back at her planet. He caught a glimpse at the girl that was her owner and the same type of orb she had around her neck. He saw many other people with the similar type of orb around their necks as well. Each one more powerful then the other which will be great use to his plan and a great way to ease off his powers since they were still a little unstable in his new body.

He let Isis go and for a minute there he thought he just killed her because she wasn't moving at first. She lifted herself out of the mud and wipe the mud out of her face revealing the bright purple color in her eyes. She just sat there in the mud like a puppet as Mandarin smiled knowing she was working for him now.

"Take that as a punishment, you disobey me and you will get hurt, got it"

She nodded as a few more tears fell down her face.

"Now let's test out this power of yours my tainted little friend" he said, thinking what to wish for first.

"Well, I'm sure you'll appreciate me more if I turned everyone against the ones you love" he said.

She shook her head "please, don't hurt him" she said.

"Sorry" he said smiling "but I wish destruction will come to the city and I wish everyone were under my control and to kill the ones you love"

Isis couldn't stop herself and wrap her tail around her orb and granted her new Master's wishes . . .

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Attack: The city is destroyed and Gibson and Otto found themselves trapped when everyone, including their teammates, are trying to kill them. Meanwhile, Mandarin terror starts spreading all over space and over to Planet Orb. **


	8. The Attack

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Attack**

Gibson kept his eyes away from Otto's sour face expression as he tried to figure out how to repair his lab AGAIN piece by piece . . . by piece. The others went into the command center to see if they can track down the little clingy.

The blue monkey felt the air thickening thanks to Otto's stare "Will you stop staring at me like that Otto, it's quite annoying." He said.

"Aren't you going to go find her" Otto asked.

"No, I have to fix up the thing she destroyed" Gibson said, growling in frustration, he just repaired his lab a month ago after Isis had that little "magic malfunction" the first time they met.

"Can you forget about your lab for one second, it's raining out there and she's all alone" Otto snapped.

Gibson raised an eyebrow from Otto's sudden outburst. The green monkey was angry, very angry "Couldn't you tell that she was hurt, that she was scared, but no, all you cared about was your lab. Didn't you see her shake and cry when you yelled at her or let her tell you what happened, NO, all cared about is your lab"

"Well, if you cared about her so much then why don't you look for her in the pouring rain" Gibson yelled.

"I do care about her, a lot, and I find it hard to believe that she cares about you from all the times you ignored her." Otto said "I would look for her but I think she would rather see you since I wasn't the one yelling at her for no reason"

"Oh,

stop yelling Otto" Gibson said, removing a large piece of metal that was leaning against the wall "sooner or later, Isis will return and things will go back to nor-" he stopped when he saw a hole in the wall that looked like an escape hatch.

"Fine, I'll go find her then" Otto said, storming out of the wreck room.

"Wait, Otto, come back" Gibson shouted.

"What" Otto asked.

"Was there ever an escape hatch in my Lab" Gibson asked.

Otto scratch his head from the odd question "No, why do you ask"

Gibson looked closely at the hole and noticed that it was made by dissolving the metal away but how can that be since Isis couldn't do that and the rest of the team was out on patrol duty Gibson thought then it hit him.

"Otto . . . where's Mandarin" Gibson asked.

"Uh . . . gees, I haven't seen him in awhile, why" he asked.

Gibson started to panic "quick, we need to tell the other that-"

Once again Gibson was interrupted when the lights went out and everything with pitch black.

"What's going on" Otto asked.

Suddenly there were loud explosions, followed by screams of terror then the whole robot started to shake violently. Gibson couldn't see a thing and fell to the floor from the sudden earthquake. He felt Otto falling on top of him with a clang. Otto kept repeating "what's going on" as loud as he can since there were a lot of noise, screaming and cries. The sound of metal twisting filled the air followed by another loud explosions that came right inside the robot.

The whole robot started to wobble "Otto, grab onto something, quick" he shouted.

"I can't, I can't see where I am" Otto shouted.

Gibson suddenly felt like he was floating in the air then suddenly a large heavy object hit him in the back and he crash against something solid. There was another explosion, more floating til finally the two monkeys slammed so hard to the ground they left imprints in the metal with others things falling on top of them then all with quiet.

Gibson believes his entire system shut down for a minute from the sudden event when his eyes started flickering and felt himself rebooting. He activated his flashlight from the top of his head and looked around "Otto, Otto, where are you" he shouted.

Twisted metal and already broken lab equipment was everywhere and Gibson noticed something wrong with the room.

(_Am I standing on the wall_) He thought, but that couldn't be possible unless the Robot fell down

He'll ask questions later he needed to find Otto as well check to see if the rest of the team was alright. "Otto, where are you, say something"

"What do you want me to say" he heard a voice coming from the other side of the room.

Gibson quickly activated his jet pack and flew just a few feet above the junk and found Otto trying to untangle himself from bent metal. He grabs Otto's hand and helps him out of the junk.

Otto turned on his flashlight and looked up at Gibson "That was weird, can we do that again" he said.

Gibson rolled his eyes "come on, we got to check on the others" Gibson said.

They flew to the door only to realize that the door on the floor. "Uh Gibson isn't the door supposed to be upwards" Otto asked.

"I hope it isn't true and that either you and I are seeing things or the Robot fell down" Gibson said.

"But that's impossible, the Robot can't just FALL down" Otto said.

"Well, I don't know Otto, let's just find the others" Gibson shouted, "god, you and Isis give me the biggest headaches, I swear"

They manage to fly over to the command center which was just as damage but not as dark as the other room. The giant screen had a large crack going across with the power flickering off and on.

"Chiro!" Gibson called out.

"Nova! Sprx!" Otto shouted while getting a little nervous from not getting a respond "Antauri!"

"Where is everybody" Gibson asked.

"You don't think they're-" Otto didn't want to ask.

"Don't be such a fool, Otto" Gibson said, "Maybe they're outside, I'll check the computer"

Gibson literally had to tilt his body horizontally to use the computer's keyboard. He types in a few codes and the power came back on the screen. "There, that should do it, now to type in the code for tracking people down."

"Gibson" Otto said, with a little shocked in his voice "Is that Shuaggzoom on the computer screen"

"Of course it is, why did you ask" Gibson asked, only to see a look of horror on the green monkey's face then slowly turned his eyes toward the scream. His eyes widened from what he saw.

The city was in ruins, buildings were damage or simply collapsed, there was fire everywhere and they sky was black with a blood red mixture. While they were looking at the screen, they didn't see four pairs of red eyes staring at them.

"What the heck happened" Gibson asked, shivering.

"Where are all the people" Otto asked.

A black figure suddenly walked into the screen that turned out to be a person after a closer view. The two monkeys smile a little knowing that there were survivors out there only to jumped with the survivor turned to face the screen with blood red eyes and fangs.

"Zombie" Otto shouted, clingy onto Gibson.

"Otto, get off of me" he said, pushing Otto away from him. "There are no such things as Zombies"

"Then how do you explain that" Otto asked.

"Look, let's just go outside and if there's any people out there"

"They're zombies!" Otto said.

"THEY ARE NOT ZOMBIES" Gibson snapped.

"Sorry" Otto said.

After escaping the nearest hatch, they realized that the Robot did in fact fell down on its side and was in complete ruins like the city. Parts of it were charred while other parts had large pieces blown off. Otto stared at his lovable foot cruiser with depression when there was nothing left of it. Gibson was a little luckier since when the Robot fell it landed on Sprx's Fist rocker, smashing it into little pieces.

"How can the whole city be destroyed so fast" Otto asked, tearing up a little from the lost of his city and foot cruiser.

"That's easy when you can wish it"

They looked up to see Mandarin floating in the air while holding Isis in his arm like a doll. His eyes were a bright dark purple and his fangs were showing in his wide evil grin. Isis's eyes were the same as she just hangs there from Mandarin's arm with a blank look and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Oh no, Isis, you didn't" Otto asked.

"You might as well be talking to air, she is nothing more then a mindless puppet" Mandarin said, shaking Isis roughly but she just hangs there.

"The poor thing, all alone, crying her little shatter heart out til I took over her mind" he laughed, holding Isis in front of him "look at that sad face, her little tiny heart crushed because of your little spat. And to think, all she was trying to do is protect your lab from me destroying it" He said, mockingly

Gibson's eyes widened (_I knew it, he was the one who made that hole and that purple color in his eyes are the same like the goo from that spider_)

It was all coming to together and Gibson felt like an idiot and a fool and that's telling him something since he always claim his intelligence are way off the charts. He stared at Isis's dark purple eyes, she seems to be staring at him but slowly lower her head away.

"Don't feel so bad Gibson, even though this is all your fault, I was kind enough to grant Isis little request of not to hurt the ones she loves. Why do you think you and that moron is still alive and well"

"You mean, the others are . . . dead" Otto asked, panicking.

"No, but in the situation you two are in, you wish they were" Mandarin laughed.

The two monkeys started to heat moans and turned around to see Chiro standing a few meters behind him with his back slump over and head hanging. Soon Sprx, Nova and Antauri join him with the same look in their eyes.

"Chiro" Otto called out. "Nova . . . Sprx . . . Antauri?"

Chiro quickly raised his head revealing blood red eyes and the fangs in his grin. "What did you do to them" Gibson shouted.

"The same thing I did to everybody in this city, they are under my control and their first order of business is to destroy you two"

"Destroy" Chiro hissed, while the others laughed and activated their weapons.

"Now if you excuse me, My puppet and I have planets to take over not to mention Planet Orb" he said

"Isn't that Isis's home planet" Otto asked Gibson who nodded.

"If one little orb can do all this damage just think when I steal every single one from the planet" Mandarin laughed. "Isis, listen up you mindless little puppet I wish to go the nearest planet to take over" He said.

Her orb started to glow "bye for now, my brothers" Mandarin said and they both disappeared.

"Come back with Isis" Otto shouted in the air "come back!"

He sighed and noticed Chiro as well as the survivors were making their way toward Gibson and him. "Gibson, I think we need to go, now" Otto said.

Gibson just sat there on his knees in a complete daze. "It's really is all my fault" he said.

"This is no time to shut down on me, Gibson" Otto shouted and struggled to get him on his feet.

A green light appeared and Otto turned to see Chiro powering up for his Monkey Fu attack with the rest grinning and powering up their attacks as well. Otto looked down to see more and more people walking over and trying to climb up the robot. It started to rain again.

* * *

Meanwhile on Planet Orb . . .

"Hey Bechill, guess what"

The ten-year-old girl shook out of her daydream and stared at her friend. "What is it, Telen" She asked.

"I made my orb stronger, I can teleport anywhere I want to go even to planets" He said.

Telen was the same age like Bechill who wore a long dark red coat with blue pants and had short spiky brown hair with red highlights in it. He wore a small dark red orb around his neck like Bechill but his power was the power of teleportation

"That's great Telen" Bechill said then frowns a bit then look at the grass again. They were in the park area where some of the kids her age were playing around with their powers.

"What's a matter, I get excited when you told me about mastering your ice powers. Can I at least get a "cool"' he asked.

"Sorry, I'm just not myself today"

Telen rolled his eyes "since when are you not, you've been this way ever since you had to "get rid of" your pet" he said.

Bechill shook her head, not even her best friend knows the real true about Isis's disappearance. She had to keep this secret or else they would probably go after her again for that prophecy thing.

"I just miss her that's all" she said.

"Oh, well I know what will cheer you up, let's go find our friends and play tricks on your brother" Telen asked.

"That would be nice" Bechill said.

They started walking out of the park when the sky started turning black with the sound of thunder filling the air.

"What's going on" Bechill asked.

"Probably someone with the orb of thunder" Telen said, "isn't that your brother's power"

"No, his is lightning" Bechill said.

There was a gust a wind followed by another sound of thunder that was so loud that everybody stops what they were doing and looked up at the sky.

Everyone around them was asking the same question "what's going on"

Suddenly the ground started to shake to the point large cracks started to form and spread. Bechill suddenly heard a woman's scream near by. She turned around to see the woman's orb around her neck flying in the air as if it was being sucked away from her. With great force her chain broke and she fell to the ground with her orb flying away. "My Orb!" the woman cried.

"Everybody, run" someone called out.

Bechill was grabbed by the arm by her friend and was force to run back to the village. The ground continues to shake but not enough to cause them to fall. As they were heading to the village more and more orbs were taken away and she realized that the orbs were heading toward the castle. Houses started to collapse, people were screaming and running away from the danger while others cried when their orbs were taken away.

"We need to find my family" Be chill shouted.

"It's too crowded, I don't even know where we are" Telen shouted.

They were being pushed and shoved by the people running around.

"But we have to, I have to see if they are all right"

A bright purple glow blinded the village then all went quiet. Everyone stared at the castle and spotted something small and orange standing on the highest toward with bright purple eyes. Bechill's eyes widened when she realized the orange thing was a robot monkey that had something blue in his arm.

"People of this puny planet, I have came here for one thing and one thing only" The orange monkey shouted then grins "Your powers"

Another gust a wind blew and soon every orb was being pulled in. Chains were broken but people tried desperately to hold on to their orbs. Bechill held onto hers with all her life, without her orb she'll be weak.

"Now, now, people, lets not make this harder then it is" The orange monkey said "Isis, I wish all the orbs belong to me!"

Bechill fell to her knees with her orb press against her stomach. She felt like she was punch in the stomach from hearing that name. "Isis!"

The shocked cause her to lose her focus and soon she was lifted in the air by her orb. Her sliver chain snapped and her orb was taken away and flew to the orange monkey. Her blue orb was of many collecting where the monkey stood, floating above his head. Her bright blue colors started to fade as well as her strength. Soon many people started falling to their knees as their colors faded.

"Bechill, are you alright" Telen called out.

She started to shiver, even through she has ice powers she never felt so cold in her life. She looked at Telen and noticed he still has his orb grasp in his arms. "Telen, I need you to teleport me to a ship, Now"

Without question, Telen teleports them to a ship. When they made it, Bechill fell to her knees from the weakness. "I need to get to Shuggazoom"

"Shugga-what"

"It's a long story, but I need to get to a planet call Shuggazoom, it will take a week to get there by ship, you need to teleport the ship there"

"I can't do that, I've never done that before"

"You have to it's the only way to fix this" Bechill begged.

Telen was suddenly pulled by his orb but he held onto it. "Alright, I'll try" he said.

They ran into the ship and shut the hatch. "I have a bad feeling Shuggazoom is in danger like our planet."

Telen quickly focuses and gathers up all his power he could, making his orb glow a dark red color, then in a flash, they disappeared.

* * *

Otto literally grabbed the daze Gibson and flew into the sky with his jet pack, barely missing the monkey fu attack by the possessed Chiro. He flew as fast as he can but with Gibson acting like dead weight, it wasn't very fast. It didn't take long when Otto was stuck by Sprx's magnetic powers nearly causing him to drop Gibson.

"Gibson, snapped out of it, and help me" Otto shouted at his daze friend.

He was kicked roughly in the back causing the green monkey to fly right through a damage building. He crashed into a couple of things before making a rough landing. He turned around to see a pair of red eyes staring at him with purple claws

"Antauri, you have to fight it" Otto shouted.

Antauri growled and charges toward him. Otto grabbed Gibson before he was slashed in the stomach and fell out of a broken window.

"Gibson!" Otto shouted, but Gibson was still in a daze.

Before he could activate his jet pack again, he was hit in the face by Nova's fist. Otto slammed into the rubble and struggled to get up. The gash on his stomach started to bleed and Gibson just laid there in self-pity. Nova, Sprx and Antauri landed near them with a wide grin on their faces. Otto started to shake, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't use his weapons to hurt his friends, it wasn't in him. His friends started gathering up for the final blow.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Gibson"

Gibson muttered something to himself as Otto closed his eyes and prepared for the pain. Suddenly felt someone grabbing him and Gibson, and he quickly opened his eyes to see a boy in red before disappearing in thin air. When they appear, he was dropped to the floor with Gibson in a place he never saw before.

"Otto, are you ok"

He turned around to see a rather sick looking Bechill staring at him with worried eyes. "Bechill, you're back" he said before passing out from his wound.

"Telen, get us out of here" Bechill asked.

Telen nodded and flew the ship out into space . . .

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Isis's Past: While recovering, Bechill talks about Isis's past and how she is involve with the prophecy. **


	9. Isis's Past

**Author's Note: Like I said in my other two stories, I'm so sorry for the long wait because I was in the process of moving to another state and it took forever to get my internet back up. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I'm just a few chapters away from being done. Yay.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Isis's Past**

"Otto, don't black out on me right now" Bechill said, while shaking Otto to stay away but the green monkey was out cold.

"What are those things, robot rats" Telen asked.

"No, they're monkeys, but that's not important right now" Bechill said, tearing off a piece of her sleeve and wrapped it around Otto's stomach to stop the bleeding from his wound. "Can you check if Gibson is all right?"

"What's a Gibson" Telen asked.

Bechill scoffed and pointed at the daze blue monkey "that's Gibson, can you check if he's all right or not"

Telen stared at the blue monkey who seems to have fallen and didn't bother getting up. "He has a few scratches, but I don't think he's not with us" he said, waving his hand in front of Gibson's face and getting no respond.

Bechill didn't pay attention to him as she slightly taps Otto's face "Come on, wake up Otto, wake up"she said.

Before she could literally slap Otto to wake up, Otto's eyes started flickering off and on til finally his system was on. He stared at Bechill and smiled weakly "Bechill, you're finally back"

"You said that already before you black out" Bechill said.

"Oh" Otto replied and slowly sat up before something finally clicks in his empty head. "Gibson, where is he, where am I, am I dead because I could've sworn the others were going to kill me"

"No, Gibson is fine . . . somewhat and no you're not dead thanks to my friend for teleporting you two to our ship"

"Thanks" Otto said "it was weird, one minute everything was all right then the next minute the whole town is destroy and our teammates were trying to kill us"

"Otto where is Isis" Bechill asked.

Otto looked at her and frown while lowing his head. "Because the same thing is happening at our planet, some foul orange thing took over and took away all our orbs. My friend and I were lucking enough to escape but I need to know if Isis is with you so this feeling I have about her being involve with this mess would go away"

"Bechill, I think the blue monkey is finally snapping out of it"

They turned to see Gibson shaking his head and collecting all his thoughts. "Did I past out because I had this dream the city is destroy and somehow it was all my fault"

"Maybe you should tell Bechill the "dream" Gibson" Otto said.

"Can one of you tell me where Isis is at, please?"

Otto stared at Gibson to the point everyone was staring at him and he nervously laughed "Well, you see, it was just a little misunderstanding that blew way, way, WAY, out of proportion" he said.

Two Minutes Later . . .

"YOU DID WHAT!" Bechill screamed at the top of her lung loud enough one of the ship's windows to crack.

Gibson back away a little bit when he saw murder in the ten-year-old pale eyes. "How could you yell at Isis that way, do you not have a heart" she yelled. "Did you think just for one second the reason she was being a little "clingy" is because she was millions of miles away from her home and didn't know anyone but you and the others. I would be a little clingy too" she spat.

"I'm sorry, I just thought she left to blow off some steam, how would I know Mandarin would brainwash her and make her grant his disturbed wishes" Gibson said. "And Clingy isn't even a harsh word"

"He wouldn't even go after her either" Otto added.

"Hush Otto, you're not helping" Gibson said.

"She was just a baby, Gibson, its common sense that she's going to be hurt from all the things you said." Bechill said.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me" Gibson asked.

Bechill growled then fell to her knees and started to cry "why am I yelling at you, this is all my fault, here I am trying to prevent the prophecy from happening and I just helped it"

"You got that right Bechill. You're going to be in so much trouble for this. Everyone thought Isis was dead but instead you just hid her and now look what happened" Telen said.

"You're not helping Telen, I couldn't kill her, she was just a baby and I love her" Bechill said.

"Wait, all of this happened because of some prophecy" Gibson asked.

"Yes, didn't Antauri tell you" Bechill asked.

"No, he just told me that you couldn't keep her because something bad would happen; he wasn't being too specific" Gibson said.

Bechill wiped her eyes and just sat there on the floor. "A rebirth of orange, evil shall it do. Will corrupt the wish-maker of blue. Darkness on the Planet of Orbs will bloom and all will fall in eternal doom"

"Nice poem" Otto said.

"That was the prophecy. I'd figure out the second part of it since Isis is a wish-maker and blue but I couldn't figure out the first place about the rebirth of orange."

"That's Mandarin" Gibson said.

"What do you mean" she asked.

"Mandarin died before we went off to find the Dark Worm but just a few days ago he'd return brand new as if he was reborn" Gibson said. "And after putting two to two together, he must've inherited some of the Dark Worm's powers which gave him the ability to control Isis."

Gibson felt bad since he believed Mandarin was trying to get rid of the evidences he had in his lab and Isis was just trying to protect it and all he did was yelled at her.

"I guess that makes sense" Bechill said. "I guess Pythia was right, no matter what the prophecy has to be fulfilled"

"Can I ask you a question, Bechill" Otto asked.

"What is it" Bechill asked.

"How did all this happen, why Isis?"

Bechill sighed. "It all started three months ago"

* * *

_Flashback _

"_So when is it going to hatch again" Telen asked. _

_Bechill and Telen stared at the blue dragon egg Bechill got for her birthday two months ago. She picked up the small egg and held it close. "Well, with things going well, I would say in another month."_

"_You're so lucky, many dragon owners don't get a dragon egg til they are at least twenty" Telen said. _

"_I know, but this is a different dragon egg from what they told me. This type of dragon is slow when it comes to growing up, it will be years and years before it reaches adulthood" _

"_So what kind of power does it have" he asked. _

"_I think it's ice since the egg is blue or water or maybe snow" Bechill said, "boy, I can't wait" _

_Suddenly there was a bang on the door and the two kids ran over and open it. "Come quick, they found it, they found it" Another boy their age shouted._

"_Found what, what's going on" Telen asked. _

"_Everyone is going over to the castle because they've found it" The boy said, jumping up down so much to the point his light green orb started hitting him on his chin. _

"_Found WHAT!" Bechill asked. _

"_That last rare orb" Their friend said, then his orb started to glow and in a flash he was gone. _

"_Does he think he can actually get there with the orb of speed" Telen mocked. _

"_This is really big news, the last rare orb has been found" Bechill said._

_She grabbed hold of Telen's shoulder and while holding on to the egg, Telen teleports them to the castle. When they got there, the whole area was crowded with people with the King and Queen standing on the top of the stairs that led to the entrance of the castle. Bechill couldn't see a thing so she pushes her way through the crowd with Telen following her til they reach the front. She stared at her King who was holding a very small light bluish orb in his hand. He raised his hand and the crowd stood there in silence so he could speak. _

"_My dear people, after many centuries of digging and searching we've finally found the last rare orb, the Wish Making orb" _

_The crowd gasps from this belief and excitement since everyone knows the Wish Making orb was the most powerful orb on their planet. It holds all the magic in the world and people could wish for anything they want. They crowd again grew silence so the King could continue. _

"_As we all know, legend has it that many centuries ago, a great warrior name Isis lead a group of men to fight the great war with a horrible demon. With her bravery, strength, and her four powerful orbs she fought through every battle til one day she defeated the demon and gave us our freedom on our planet. But sadly, after the war was fought and won for some reason the great Isis sacrifice her own life and scatter her four orbs throughout the planet with the hope no one will ever find them" _

"_I wonder why she did that" Bechill asked. _

"_Well from my father told me, Isis foresaw the future of our planet and I guess she killed herself because they say the future would be grim if she was alive." _

"_There must've been another reason then that" she said._

"_It is still unknown why Isis took her life and buried her orbs in the ground but that is why she is a legend for the war, her sacrifice and being the only one in history to master four orbs at the same time. Each of them one of a kind and powerful where only those with great experience could master them. The orb of Life, the one my queen wears, has the power to heal any wound or even bring someone back from the dead" _

_Bechill looked over at the Queen, she was wearing a sliver dress with bits of blue shading and around her neck was the orb of Life that came in a white sliver color. It was true what they say about the orb having the power to bring someone back to life, but only with a compelling reason. _

"_The Orb of Future, the one Pythia holds, has the power to see the future from what could happen in a day to what could happen many centuries from now" _

_Pythia lower her head in sorrow and Bechill wonder if something was bothering her. She never goes near Pythia because of her appearances. She wore nothing, but white that had a faded blue color in it and her pearl no-pupils eyes creeps her out even more. She can see the future in her Orb but the flaw is that she can't tell anyone what she sees but allow to give out clues and hints._

"_The Orb of Elements, the one I hold in my very hands, as the power of all the elements in the planet including fire, water, ice, wind, earth, ice and many more. And now, we have the last orb, The Orb of Wish-making, have the power to grant wishes to both the master and the people."_

"_Who should master the Orb of Wish-Making" A woman from the crowd shouted. _

"_No one" _

_Everyone gasped and spotted one of the King's advisor walking up to the King with a large book in his hand. _

"_What is the meaning of this" The King said. _

_The Advisor open the book and flip through the pages. "It has said that before Isis gave her life away, she had the power to grant her own wishes as well as others."_

"_Correct" The King said. _

"_But before her death, she made a wish saying that no human or mortal can hold the power of the Wish-Making orb, only an animal or creature and that when the animal or creature gets it they have to start at the very bottom when it comes to mastering it. In other words they have to train in order to get the privilege to grant their own wishes _

"_That's impossible, no animal or creature could master an orb that's why they don't have one" The King said. _

"_Well that's what it says in the book and also, the orb is the one that chooses it's master or else it won't work" _

_To make a long story short, for the next month people were taking their pets to the castle to see if the orb will choose one of them to be it's master but all failed. Bechill on the other hand was jumping for joy on one fine afternoon because her egg started to hatch. With wide eyes she watches as a little blue dragon popped her head out of the top of the shell and yawn. The next day, after letting her new pet gets some sleep, Bechill walked around the village to find Telen so she could show him her little blue girl dragon. She remembers him telling her that he was going to the castle to see if the orb found a master yet so holding her pet close to her chest she ran over to the castle. There was a long line of people holding their pets waiting for their turn to see the orb. Bechill walked into the castle which was filled with even more people watching and waiting. _

_The orb was laying on a blue pillow on a stand in the middle of the large room with people walking up to it with their pets. She spotted Telen sitting far away like the rest of the crowd that was there to watch. She walked over to Telen and sat down next to him. "Telen, look who finally hatch out of her egg" She said, holding her pet in front of her so he could see it. _

"_Wow, its so little" Telen said, "so what kind of power does it have"_

"_I don't know yet, she's only a day old" Bechill said. "So the orb still hasn't found a master yet" _

_Telen shook his head "nope, but that doesn't keep them from trying" _

_Bechill sighs "It's going to be a long day" _

_As the day turned into night, everyone started to leave the castle but Telen wanted to stay so he could see the orb up close. When everyone was gone, Telen ran over to the orb and Bechill place her pet down and walked over to him. _

"_Man, look at it" Telen said, staring at the orb "can you image the power and the things I can wish for if I had the power to hold it" _

"_Yeah, but too bad you're not a creature" Bechill said. _

_Telen picked it up. "What are you doing, you can't touch it" Bechill shouted._

"_Relax, I'm not going to steal it, I'm just want to see if it's heavy or not since it's smaller then the ones we have" _

"_You should put it back, now" Bechill asked when Telen started tossing it to him. _

"_I'm not going to drop it" he said. _

_He threw it up into the air too high that he couldn't catch it. Bechill grew pale when it hit the floor with a snapping sound and started to roll toward her pet. _

"_Not going to drop it he said" Bechill said, mocking her friend. _

_Before Telen could say something a bright blue glow of light appeared and they looked over to see the orb had stopped right next to the little dragon. The dragon looked at the orb then started to shaking from this strange feeling that was going through her body then just sat there. The blue light faded and all went silent. Telen and Bechill continue to stare at the dragon who noticed they were staring at her and said. _

"_Why are you staring at me" She asked. _

_Telen's jaw dropped and Bechill fainted.

* * *

_

_The next day, the news was spread about Bechill's pet dragon was the one the orb chose at its master. Not only did the orb gave the dragon all the magic in the planet but the power of the elements, intelligence, the ability to speak, think and act like a human. She became the first creature on the planet to hold an orb and since this was a big deal, Bechill named her Isis after the Great Warrior. _

_For the first month of her life, Isis manages to master her elemental powers, flying and teleporting but her wishing power were still very unstable. She can grant wishes but she couldn't control the part of allowing them to be granted or not. To make sure no one would be that evil or selfish when it comes to wishing, Bechill made sure they were alone when using the orb. It was tough for Isis because of her size and age, her little body couldn't handle the enormous power she inherited and was often exhausted. But each day was getting a little easier and Bechill grew very close to Isis both as a friend and mother. _

_Then that day came._

"_I've foreseen the future dear King and it's very grim" Pythia said. _

"_Explain yourself then Pythia" The King said. _

"_I've foreseen a prophecy that involves the one who holds the Wish-making orb, a very dark prophecy that will bring nothing but misery if not destroyed" _

"_This is untrue, we just found that orb and once that little dragon master her powers we can use it for the good of the planet" _

"_Don't be a fool, from what I saw I could tell why the Great Isis killed herself" Pythia said "The prophecy told that a foul orange of evil will corrupt the wish-maker and will bring doom to not only our planet but the many others across the Universe" _

_King said nothing since he knew Pythia wouldn't lie about something like this "If what you say is true how can we prevent it from happening" _

"_The only way is to kill the little dragon, take it far away from this planet and when it's down, bury the orb so no one can get their hands on it" she said, "it's the only way" _

_Bechill was called to the castle with her parents and was told what had to be done. While her parents got ready to leave, Isis looked up at her owner with a worry look on her face._

"_What's wrong Bechill, you've been sad all day ever since you'd return from the castle"_

_Bechill looked down at the baby dragon she love ever since she was born. She couldn't let her young life end this way, she has to think of a plan to protect her from a young death. Then she got an idea and started to think how to pull it off. _

"_Oh, it's nothing really, I hate leaving my planet when we go on a trip" she lied. _

"_Oh, well, don't worry I'm here so you won't be alone" Isis smiled. _

_Bechill picked up Isis and gave her a hug. "And I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be there for you in your heart" _

_Isis smiled never guessing what her owner was about to do in order to save her life . . .

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: Lost Control: Mandarin lost his control on Isis when the evil power that posses her turned her against him. **


	10. Lost Control

**Author's Note: Like I said before I'm trying to finish off this story before I can start on the new ones I have listed in my profile. From the looks of it, I still have about three more chapters to go. Thanks for the reveiws, reveiws make B very happy. heheheheh

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Lost Control**

"It looks like whatever is happening on our planet and yours it's spreading to other planets as well" Telen said, as Gibson and him were looking out of the window.

Gibsons frown, the planets being tainted reminded him of when they were hunting down the Skeleton King Dark One Worm. To him it felt like history is repeating itself but this time it was Mandarin and Isis doing all the damage.

"Telen stop staring at the planets and take us back to ours" Bechill asked.

Gibson noticed how pale and weak Bechill was getting since her orb was taken away. Her lovely blue color was now a pale gray and she'd lost so much energy she couldn't stand on her two feet anymore.

"Give me a break Bechill, teleporting all the way over here took a lot of power and I'm exhausted" Telen said.

"But we got to get back to our planet and fix this" Bechill said.

"How are we, two ten-year-olds and two robot monkeys, going to fix this" he pointed out the window to any planet that was tainted.

"I don't know, but we have to try." Bechill shouted.

"Yeah, what she said, we have to try" Otto agreed. "If we don't, we're never going to get our friends back and our homes"

"Alright, alright, but can you please give me some time to regain my power" Telen said.

"Ok, we're rest for the night and then tomorrow you're teleporting us back to our planet" Bechill said.

"Deal" Telen said.

* * *

Hours past til Bechill and Telen finally fell asleep; leaving the ship to float in space. Otto couldn't sleep due to the pain of the wound Antauri gave him and the fact that Bechill seems to be growing weaker by the second. She's been tossing and turning on the floor while using her arms as a pillow. She was drench in sweat and was shivering and curled up into a little ball. Otto frowns and wonder if she was going to die if she doesn't get her orb back soon. He looked around ship and spotted Gibson staring out of a window in deep thought. 

"Can't sleep either" Otto asked, walking over to him.

"You're not mad at me anymore" Gibson asked.

"No, I'm worry if Bechill is going to be ok" he said.

Gibson looked over at Bechill and noticed the sad stage she was in. "That orb she holds was not only her power source but her life source as well. The longer she is separated from it the more life energy will drain away." he said.

"How did you know that" he asked.

"Isis told me a while back"Gibson said.

Flashback.

_Isis couldn't sleep one night and ask Gibson to stay up with her to keep her company. Gibson was a little annoyed for not getting his proper eight hours of sleep but no matter what he can never win with the little infant so he stayed up with her. The glowing light of her little blue orb gave them enough light for them see in the dark. For the next hour Isis would tell him memories she'd remember back on her own planet before coming here and Gibson would just listen and sometimes ask questions. This was the first time he'd actually bond with the little dragonever since the first time they met. _

_Isis was examining her orb and asked "How did you put my orb back together after it broke" _

"_Very strong glue, you could say" Gibson said, "if I knew how dangerous that orb was when it breaks I would have never wished it to be breakable" he said. _

"_It wasn't supposed to break in the first place" Isis said, "so that really wasn't a wise wish" _

"_Does that happen to everyone on your planet or is it just you" he asked. _

"_Yes, it's the same with them like it is to me" Isis said. "That's why we need to be careful with it and never lose it since our orbs not only holds our power but our life source" _

"_Life source" Gibson asked. _

_Isis nodded "My owner told me that if our orb were taken away not only our powers will drain away but as well as our life" _

"_So when all your life source is gone" _

"_We die" Isis said. "It's a slow process but if the orbs somehow breaks our powers escape from us rabidly and violently and man, it hurts. When I was in that state I felt all my energy leaving me and I was growing weaker and weaker then everything stopped with my orb was fixed. Of course I didn't have time to let the fact that I'd nearly die sink inwhen Sprx started shaking me to wake up from my weak state." Isis said. _

"_Sounds like a lot of work to keep that orb safe" Gibson said. _

"_It is, but somehow we manage to get use to it" Isis said. _

_They stayed quiet for a minute which let Gibson study Isis and wonders how someone so little that been through so much could never stop smiling like she did. _

"_Do you miss your planet" Gibson asked. _

"_Not that much" she said, yawning and leaning against the blue monkey's side. "I'm with you so it's not so lonely being away" _

_She closed her eyes and soon she was fast asleep and Gibson couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

_

Gibson frowned when he suddenly remembers yelling at her and calling her "Clingy" and telling her how much he regrets Bechill abandoning her in his care.

"Do you think Isis is Ok, I really miss her" Otto asked, as he too stare out the windowto see thecorrupted worlds.

"I hope she is" Gibson said.

"You don't think Mandarin would hurt her, will he" Otto asked.

"No, if he was smart enough, he won't hurt her, he needs her for her powers" Gibson said.

"Do you really hate Isis" Otto asked.

"No, why would I hate her" Gibson said.

"You always complain about her being annoying and clingy" he said.

"Look, I didn't mean to tell her that, I was just upset at that moment. She really isn't that bad to have around" Gibson said. (_It's just too bad it took me this long to realized that_) he thought.

He remembers the few good times he bonded with her throughout the month. She would always try to get involve in the hobbies he like to do. Always asking him what each chemicals he had were called or which one not to mix. Though her curious mind got the best of her and nearly blew up everything in his lab again. That was when he didn't allow her in his lab ever again. But even that didn't stop her happy mood or trying to spent time with him. He remembers all the times he would give one of his scientific speeches about a project he did or about something he'd discover and was shocked to see her still awake and focus after he was done.

He again felt bad because here she was trying to spent time with him and getting involve with the things he like but he wouldn't even put a microscopic effort into spending time with her and the things she likes. Of course back then he had Otto to do that for him so he wouldn't have to deal with her all together.

What kind of monkey is he, the little dragon just wanted to feel right at home and be friends with him and he just shoved it into her face like she was a nothing.

"Otto can I ask you something" he said.

"What" Otto asked.

"When this is all over, make sure I will be a better friend toward Isis" Gibson said.

Otto smiled "as in spenting more time with her than locking yourself in your lab and ignoring her"

Gibsonnodded "Okey dokey" Otto said

(_I just hope she would forgive me_) Gibson thought.

He has a bad feeling seeing her again.

* * *

On Planet Orb . . . 

The orange monkey stared at the thousands of shining orbs that were floating above him and were scattered all over the castle he took over. He sat in the giant chair that use to belong to the King with Isis sitting at the far end of the corner of the room without saying a word.

"Just think Isis, my puppet, soon I'll be able to control every single planet in this universe" He said, while tossing a yellow orb to himself. "Who would've guess these little balls have so much power in them, why thanks to them I feel my body becoming more stable"

"That power will be your destruction" Isis said in an expressionless voice without even bother moving from her spot.

"What was that?"

"You're lying about your body being stable, it's like me, very unstable because we are both too small to handle all that power" she said.

Mandarin rolled his eyes and use the orbs or telekinesis to pull her to him. She was dropped violently in front of him but she didn't whimper or cry.

"As a puppet, you have no right to talk to me that way" he said

"I'm just telling you the truth" Isis said. "It takes a lot a strength and concentration to control one orb and you're just asking for trouble if you're trying to control thousands of them by yourself"

"Oh shut up, I don't need you lecturing me like that, maybe I should take your orb and throw you in the underground dudgeon like I'd done to the rest of your people" he said.

"I wouldn't do that" Isis said "if you take away my orb, your wish will be cancel and a wish maker can't make their own wishes, you have to train for years to get that ability" she said.

Mandarin was starting to get annoyed by the little dragon and by the way she was gaining. "In fact, the reason you haven't explode by your unstable body because I'm too connected with all these orbs and I'm helping you balance out the power. You can't do anything to me because you need me" she said.

"Shut up this minute" he demanded as his anger started making all the orbs around them to glow.

"Why, upset because you didn't know what I know and you wondered why Skeleton King killed your first body, Mandarin number three, because you're so stupid." Isis said.

"How did you know that" He asked.

"We're connected, you've read my thoughts and memories and I've read yours" She said "you were a lousy leader and you were always jealous of your brothers liking Chiro more than you"

Mandarin swatted her across the face that made her fly a couple of feet away. Isis didn't make a sound as she struggled to get up and wipe the single drop of blood away from her mouth. Mandarin wasted no time and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the ground.

"You listen to me, you're forgetting that I own you now, you will show me respect or you'll find yourself being torture for days for talking back to me like that. You have no idea what kind of power I have to hurt you" he said.

Isis's eyes suddenly glowed a dark purple color as she started to growl "POWER, THE POWER **_YOU_** HAVE, THAT'S A LIE" she screamed and pushed him away from her with the telekinesis orbs.

Mandarin crashed into the wall on the other side of the room, leaving a large web of cracks. His eyes widened when he saw the purple aura he use to control the little dragon glowing darker and stronger.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF TWISTED METAL, YOU HAVE NO POWER!"She screamed as more of the tainted power started to absorb into her body and Mandarin could've sworn she was getting growing bigger and looking more like a dangerous adult dragon than a baby. "ALL THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF ME, YOU USE ME TO DO THIS, THE POWER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT CAME FROM ME AND THE DARK WOM. WITHOUT IT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING!"

Her voice grew deeper as she continues to grow bigger and bigger til Mandarin finally realized what was happening. Just like the spider he tainted to attack his brothers it was happening to Isis now. But it doesn't matter, she was still under his control and he won't let her forget that.

"Stop this right now, you're under my control!" he screamed

"I'M UNDER NOBODIES CONTROL, YOU WEAKLING!" She shouted.

Mandarin started to shake when he stared at the now ten foot dragon with the look of kill in her eyes. She roars at the top of her lungs, showing her long white fangs, so loud the whole castle started to shake.

"STOP THIS AND OBEY ME" He shouted, and made the orbs of lightning strikes her.

A huge bolt of electricity struck Isis with full force but was easily blocked by her giant dark blue wings.

"You'll pay for that, monkey" Isis growled "I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE TO THOSE WHO HAD HURT ME"

Mandarin didn't have time to react when he was struck with Isis's mighty claws and slammed into the wall on the other side of the room again. Large pieces of metal were torn out of his body as he struggled to get up, only to be slammed into the ground with Isis's claws. He looked up at the dragon and saw his reflection in her teeth before being ripped apart by her claws and teeth.

* * *

The ship landed in the outskirt of the village and Gibson, Otto and Telen looked outside. 

"Home sweet home" Telen said sarcastically because the whole village was destroyed.

"Where is everybody" Otto asked.

"I hope they're not dead" Bechill said, who was lying on the ground because she was too weak to stand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're some place safe" Gibson said.

Bechill weakly smiled as Telen helped her up. "Let's go rescue our familys then" Bechill said.

"We can't leave yet" Telen said.

"Why" Gibson asked.

"It's Otto, he's not wearing any blue" he said.

"Well, the last time I'd check I was green" Otto said, confused.

"What does that have to do with defeating Mandarin" Gibson asked.

"It's a custom, everyone on our planet must wear a shade of blue because that what the legendary warrior Isis wore when she'd freed us. Blue means luck and hope here" Bechill said.

(_That would explain why nearly everything over here is blue_) Gibson thought.

"Wait, where is that cloth I've gave you for your wound Otto" Bechill asked.

"I took it off because the bleed had stopped" He said.

Bechill grabbed hold of her sleeve and tried to tear it off but was too weak so Telen tore a piece off for her and gave it to Otto. Otto wrapped his wound on his stomach and gave them a thumb up.

"May Warrior Isis be with us on our second battle for freedom" Bechill whispered.

The four exits the ship.

They walked into the wreak, empty village and looked around for any survivors.

"Where is everybody" Telen asked. "How can they all disappeared like that"

He took another step when pale, gray hands shot out from underground and grabbed him by the leg. They all screamed at the top of their lungs as more and more hands popped out from the ground and tried to grab them. "Otto, your jet pack" Gibson shouted.

"Right" Otto said.

They activated their jet pack and grabbed hold of Bechill by her arms and pulled her off the ground before she was grab.

"What about me" Telen shouted, as he was being pulled under ground.

"Hold on Telen" Bechill shouted and grabbed hold of him.

Otto and Gibson pulled with all their might with no success as all four of them were pulled underground. Everything grew very dark as they all feel flat at the bottom with their screams echoing in the back.

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in an underground tunnel with thousands of purple dots staring at them.

"Gibson what are those" Otto asked.

Gibson turned on his flashlight on his head and pointed at the purple dots. He nearly jumped when it turned out to be people from the village being precess the same way like the one on Shuaggzoom.

"It's our village" Telen said.

"Get us out of here quick" Gibson shouted.

The people hissed and tried to attack them but Telen teleports them out of there before they were harm. They appeared outside of the castle and started to catch their breaths.

"It looks like another storm is coming" Otto said.

"Strange" Gibson said, studying the storm "it's seemed to be only surrounding the castle and no where else.

Gibson was right, a large dark cloud was circling the castle with lightening flashing and thunder booming.

"What do you think it means" Bechill asked.

Before Gibson could answer, a bloodcurdling roar filled the air and caused them all to flinch.

"That didn't sound good" Telen said.

"What was that" Bechill asked.

"Only one way to find out, we have to go inside" Gibson nodded.

They others nodded and went inside.

* * *

Isis could sense them coming for her and the foul orange monkey who was nothing more then pieces of scraps metal. Mandarin was left for dead but it wasn't that easy to kill someone who was a hundred percent robot then it was for flesh people. He laid there in the corner with both his legs and one of his arms torn off and the rest of his body scratched up and twisted. He stared at the dragon with such hatred and tried to crawl over to where all the orbs were floating so he can find the orb of healing. 

(_They're coming for me_) Isis thought (_all four of them but there's only two I want to see and kill_)

With that in her mind, her dark purple eyes started to glow.

* * *

"If we head down this hallway we'll be reaching the center of the castle" Bechill said, who was now completely gray and couldn't keep her eyes open. 

"Hang in there Bechill, we'll get your orb back, you'll see" Telen said.

Suddenly all four of them were lifted in the air and Telen was pushed away from Bechill.

"Now what" Gibson shouted.

Suddenly like being blown by a huge force of wind, Bechill and Gibson flew north to the center of the castle as Telen and Otto flew south.

"GIBSON!" Otto shouted.

Telen and Otto disappeared before Gibson could call out Otto's name. Bechill screamed and closed her eyes as they flew down the hallways, hitting the edge of the wall a couple of times before slamming to the floor.

Gibson lifted his head to find Bechill out cold from the hard impact and found themselves in a large room with the thousands of orbs floating above him. Next to him was a small piece of orange metal followed by another. He followed them til he saw Mandarin torn up and struggling to crawl over to the other side of the room.

He heard a growl and turned his head so he was facing the front. He lost his ability to breathe for a second when he saw Isis in her new and deadly form. She stared into his black eyes with her evil possessed dark purple ones and grin.

"Isis, what happened to you" Gibson whispered to himself . . .

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Reaching You: Gibson struggles to reach out to Isis while fighting her monestrous form. **


	11. Reaching You

**Author's Note: Just a few chapters to go. I do not own "Blurry" by Puddle of Mud**

**Chapter Ten**

**Reaching You**

A sense of anger and hurt flooded the possessed dragon as she stared at the blue monkey and her dying owner. Bechill was still out cold and Gibson was too afraid to move as he stared into the bright purple eyes.

"Isis?" Gibson said.

Isis grinned, showing her sharp teeth that were stained with Mandarin's black oil.

"What happened to you" Gibson said, slowly getting onto his feet without taking his eyes off of the dragon.

"The orange weakling was starting to annoy me so I tore him into shreds" Isis said, in a demon sort of voice instead of her sweet, high pitch, happy voice. "But I wasn't the only one"

"What do you mean?"

"Skeleton is still alive" Isis said, her voice filled the giant room. "You didn't killed the worm like you thought you did. As a last resort, he brought back Mandarin to finish all of you off"

(_So he was reborn just like Antauri_) Gibson thought.

"Of course, even he can't do a single little job" Isis said, "the thirst of power overthrow him and I told him what will happen if he didn't stop and he smacks me right across the face. And that's when I snapped, he hit me so many times that I couldn't' take it anymore. Then this strange voice appeared in my head, an evil voice that told me he was the one who created him and with his help he will help me destroy him."

She took a few steps forward as Gibson kneels down to the knock out ten-year-old and started shaking her. "Bechill, Bechill, please, wake up" he said.

"I think you might have known him after all if was your team's fault for his death." Isis said, grinning. "But Skeleton King can never be killed, he can never be killed, he lives on in this tainted power I have"

"Bechill!" Gibson shakes her even harder.

Bechill opened her eyes and looked up at Gibson then noticed she was on the floor. "What's going on" she asked.

"We're in the main room of the castle," Gibson said, "and . . . and . . . Isis"

He couldn't finish as his eyes went away from the girl and over to the dragon again. Bechill picked herself and looked up only to suck all her air in when she saw a ten-foot dragon staring at her with great bitterness.

"I-I-Isis" She said, trembling.

"Isis, listen to me, you need to give Bechill her orb back or she'll die" Gibson said, holding Bechill up in case she fainted again.

Isis just stood there and Gibson thought she didn't hear him. "Did you hear me, she needs her orb or she'll die"

The dragon started to laugh, "you have some nerves, monkey, to ask me that" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you honestly think I would help her after all she did to me" Isis asked. "After all the pain, loneliness and betrayal she caused"

"Please, Isis, I can't go on much longer" Bechill asked.

"NEVER and if you die, it's your fault because you couldn't be honest with me. Because you were the one who abandoned me into the hands of a heartless monkey" Isis growled causing the orbs to glow an angry color.

"Isis, you know that's not true, you love your owner very much, you never stop thinking about her and always wished she would return one day for you" Gibson shouted.

A sense of realization brought sadness in Isis's eyes.

(_Don't listen to them, Isis_) A familiar voice was heard throughout the room.

"Skeleton King" Gibson whispered.

(_Don't listen to them. They hated you and wanted you gone so why show any mercy toward them_)

"Please, Isis, Bechill only got rid of you because she knew about the prophecy and she knew your King and Queen wanted you dead. That's why she did it to save your life"

(_See she admitted that she abandoned you like trash_)

"Why didn't you tell me" Isis asked "why did you keep it a secret from me"

"I didn't want you to feel guilty about what you were going to become" Bechill said.

(_She is nothing but secrets and lies. She knew what you were going to become and didn't want you anymore. She hates you_)

"I do not hate you" Bechill shouted.

(_Yes, she does, she lies to you, abandoned you, she hates you, why do you think she never contact you_)

"I love you, Isis" Bechill said, "I didn't want you to get kill, you were my best friend"

Isis growled and roared, "LIAR, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU HATED ME THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT ME. YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME"

_Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's so empty  
And everything is so messed up_

_Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

"I do care about you, please, please" Bechill begged, as she slowly slump against Gibson's shoulder. "I need my orb"

"See, you're just saying all those lies so I would give you your orb. BUT THERE'S NO WAY I'LL EVER GIVE YOU THAT KIND OF MERCY"

She released her claws and swung them down to strike the ten-year-old but Gibson grabbed hold of Bechill and flew to the other side of the room before the blow was struck.

She sharply turned to her left, literally hearing her bones cracking, to see Gibson placing Bechill against the wall and turned around to face Isis.

"Isis, stop this, this isn't like you" Gibson said.

Isis sucked in all her breath, "You" she said, coldly.

The thousands of orbs started to glow a dark angry color as Isis started powering up. "You, you are much worse then that little lair and the weakling combine" She hissed.

(_Kill him, show him how much pain he caused you_)

"Isis" Gibson said.

"I don't want to hear your lies either, monkey, I just want to get rid of you" She roared and before Gibson could react, he was swatted with Isis's mighty tail and flew clear across the room.

He slammed into the wall and slid to the bottom. His jet pack crack a little from the hard thrown as he tried to pick himself up.

"Why didn't you like me" Isis asked, "What did I do for you to hate me"

_You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far_

"Isis, listen to me, Skeleton King is controlling you because you would never hurt other people unless it was Sprx" Gibson said.

(_Lies, I'm just helping you Isis to get back at those who hated you_)

"I did everything for you make sure you were happy" Isis said, "I did everything you told me so why did you cause me so much pain"

_Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me _

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face

"Why would I cause pain when what I said was true" Gibson said, but quickly regret saying that knowing that wasn't going to help him with this situation.

Isis growled and opened her mouth wide to gather up the power for her fire attack. She blew a huge ball of fire at the blue monkey but he flew up into the air with his jet pack. He didn't fly enough to escape when Isis smacks him with her claws sending him to the ground.

(_That's it, show him how much he hurt you_)

Gibson crawled out of the shallow hole and activated his drills and pointed one at Isis, "listen to me, Isis, you're being controlled, you need to fight it instead of me" Gibson said.

"What did I do for you to hate me!" Isis shouted, "TELL ME"

The orbs started to glow and sent huge bolts of power to the ground. Gibson tried to dodge them all but some of them struck. He cried out in pain as some of his fur started to turn black from the burns. He was hit again with Isis's claws sending to the wall again.

"Isis, please, stop this" Gibson said, in a very weak voice.

Isis back away from him and her eyes started to tear up, "why, I'm just showing you the exact pain you cause me. Did you know that when my owner abandoned, I didn't feel that alone because of you. The minute I saw you something told me that you would be the one who would take care of me and love me like my owner did. I thought you care about me but all you did was ignore me and called me names "

_Everyone is changing  
There's noone left that's real  
To make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

"Isis" Gibson called out.

"You yelled at me for something I didn't do then you said you regret ever meeting me," Isis said, as her pain and anger increase. "I thought you were different but you were just like the rest of the monkey team and the people on this planet.

(_THEY ALL HATED YOU_)

"So I don't care if you begged for your life" She said, grabbing his little body with her claws.

_You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I will save you  
From all of the uncleanI wonder what your doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far_

Isis screamed and dropped Gibson to the floor. When she picked him up, he stabbed her with one of his drills. With blood leaking out of her claw, Isis roared and used the powers of the orbs to attack the blue monkey.

"Isis, you have to fight it, don't let Skeleton King control you" Gibson called out.

"Shut up!" Isis shouted, and stuck his back with her claws.

Blood from her stabbed claw smeared all over Gibson's back as three deep cuts started to form. He let out a scream and fell to the floor. He jet pack was torn off and was abandon in three pieces on his right. He didn't have time to get up when he was pinned painfully to the ground by Isis's claw.

"It's time to finish you off" Isis said.

Gibson's arm bent backward and shot a laser from his drill eye into Isis's eye. Isis screamed in pain and with all her strength she swatted Gibson causing him to crash into the wall again. Leaving deep cracks in the wall, Gibson fell to the floor and didn't move.

_Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me _

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face

Isis stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Gibson wasn't moving.

(_Haha, foolish monkey_)

Gibson cracked open one of his eyes and knew what he had to do. He picked himself up and leaned against the wall. He looked over at Bechill and was glad to see no harm came to her . . . yet. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the ground shaking from Isis walking over to him. He was quickly picked up and slammed into the wall.

(_Any last words before she kills you_)

Gibson started into Isis's anger yet very hurt eyes. He coughed a little bit, tasting blood in his mouth and said, "I'm sorry"

The grip tightens and Gibson couldn't breathe as he felt his body being crushed.

"WHAT!" Isis shouted.

"I said I was sorry" Gibson said.

"I will not fall of an empty sorry" Isis said, throwing him a few meters in the back of her.

Gibson skidded on the ground before coming to a complete stop. He felt his body was about to shut down from all the abuse it took but he had to tell what was on his mind. He got up only to fall to his knees and stared at the dragon.

"It's not an empty apology, Isis, I'm truly sorry from the bottle of my heart" Gibson said as Isis started to advance over to him. "You were right, all you ever did was to make sure I was happy and all you ever wanted was to spent time with me and you always listen to me and all I did was ignore you and toss you aside like an old experiment."

Isis slow down from Gibson's words. (_Don't listen to him_)

"Yes, you were a little clingy and annoying but I should be use to that since I'm live with Otto and Sprx for crying out loud but that was all I was looking at, all the bad stuff about you instead of the good."

(_FINISH HIM, SHOW HIM HOW MUCH PAIN HE CAUSE YOU_)

"Shut up, it's all lies!" Isis shouted and grabbed hold of Gibson.

"I have to admit I love how you always stay awake during one of my scientific speeches, or when you sleep on my head during nap time, and I even like it how you chase Antauri around thinking he was a chocolate bar when you were on your sugar rush. Or when you do pranks on Sprx or burn him to a crisp, I actually could never stop laughing at that."

Isis tightens her grip.

"Please forgive me, I wasn't thinking, I forgot that you were left by your owner and all I did was shoo you off when all you wanted was a friend and someone to care about you. I should've been there for you and guide you through the sad times and tell you that everything is going to be alright. Deep down I really did care about you and love you like the way I love my siblings and Chiro."

_Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to runaway  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you where to runaway_

Isis loosens her grip, "Did you just said you love me"

Gibson nodded, "yes, I'm sorry, Isis, please forgive me"

_Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me _

Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face

Tears began to roll down Isis's cheeks as she lower Gibson to the ground and took a few steps back. Gibson collapsed to the ground from his injuries but didn't take his eyes off of Isis. More tears fell down her cheeks as the purple evil aura started to exit her body in a smoke like form.

(_What are you doing, Isis, finish him_)

She ignored Skeleton King and stared at Gibson, "That's all I ever wanted to hear from you" she said, as she started shirking down to her normal size of one foot. Her little orb she held with her tail was release as she curled up into a little ball and started to cry.

"Oh my word, what have I done" she said, sobbing from shame. "What have I done"

"Isis, Isis" Gibson called out to her as he crawled over to her. "It's ok, don't cry, it wasn't your fault, please stop crying"

But she couldn't stop crying and she cried even harder when she felt Gibson's arms wrapping themselves around her for comfort. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you." He said.

_This pain you gave to me _

You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away

"Aww, isn't this just lovely"

Gibson turned to his left to see Mandarin hanging onto one of the floating orbs. "It just makes me sick and ashamed that I have to kill you both"

The orbs started to glow and release a huge blast of power toward the blue monkey and dragon. Gibson's eyes widened and the first instinct that came to thought was to protect the child. He wrapped Isis with himself and took the blast full force. He didn't have time to cry and scream as he smashed right through the wall and black out . . .

-----------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven: Breakable: Isis got a visit from a certain person in her dream. She knows how to defeat Mandarin and bring everything back to normal but with a price. Is she willing to make such a sacrifice? **


	12. Breakable

**Chapter Eleven**

**Breakable**

_Isis woke up only to find herself floating in a white empty space. "Where am I" she asked herself. _

_She saw a white cloud floating near by with a young woman on it. She turned around and smiles at the little dragon with great gentleness. _

"_Who are you" Isis asked. _

"_I'm you" The woman said. _

_Isis raised an eyebrow, "How can you be me when I'm a dragon and you're a human" _

"_It's call reincarnation" She said_

"_Reincarn-what" Isis asked. _

"_Reincarnation" She said, "it's when a free soul is reborn again in a different body" _

"_Oh, kind of what my friend Antauri is" she said and the woman nodded. _

"_Yes, long time ago when our planet was young, a demon took control of the planet and turned everyone into slaves. The summers were harsh and the winters were bitter but one day I led an army to fight the demon and won our freedom. To our people I was a hero and known as the Legendary Warrior Isis. And like you, I was the master of the Wish-maker orb as well as three other powerful orbs: Life, Future and Elements" _

"_So you were the first one to be cursed with the wish-maker orb," Isis asked. _

_She nodded, "I never thought it would be a curse til one day I saw in the orb of future the grim prophecy that will take place in my time. I didn't want it to happen to I took my own life and I thought I prevented the prophecy from happening till you were born with my soul. That's why the Wish-maker orb chose you as its master. It just shows you can't stop the prophecy from happening only delay it for a bit." She said, frowning. _

"_That's awful" Isis said, "but not as awful as the stuff I did to my planet as well as many others. I just wish it didn't have to end this way" _

"_It doesn't have to be" The Warrior said. _

"_It doesn't" she asked. _

"_No" she said, kneeling down in front of her and hold up the wish-making orb. "This "curse" as you call will also be your savior if you know how to use it" _

"_What should I do" She asked._

"_The only way everything will turn back to normal is for this orb to break" She said. _

"_Break" Isis asked, "but it can't break, it's unbreakable" _

"_Did you forget someone can wish it to be breakable" _

"_No, but I don't want it to break. My powers will leave me in a very painful way til I'm dead" _

_The Warrior chuckled which Isis found to be very offending, "what's so funny" _

"_Isis, you're forgetting one thing" she said. _

"_And what is that" _

"_You're not like everyone else on our planet. You weren't born with the power. The power of the orb was given to you. In other words, you'll lose your power but you can't die" _

"_I'll lose my powers but my orb gave me my intelligence and my ability to speak, my element powers and human -like traits. If I lose that then I'll be-'_

"_Just a normal dragon, but Isis would you make that sacrifice to say the ones you love" _

Before Isis could answer her, Isis woke up and found herself in a pile of rubble that was two rooms away from where the main room was. She was badly scratched up and bruised and the blood from her stabbed wound on her hand smeared all over her upper body. She spotted her orb glowing beneath the rubble but what brought horror in her eyes was when she spotted Gibson a few feet in front of her . . . not moving.

She pulled herself out of the rubble and rushed over to him. "Gibson, Gibson, please, wake up, please.

A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on Gibson's face. His eyes started to flicker as his system started to reboot itself. He started at Isis and smile a little bit. "Hey, Isis" he said in a weak, scratchy voice, "are you ok"

She nodded, "I'm fine" she said.

Gibson sat up and rubbed the dent in his head only to be hugged by Isis, "I'm so sorry Gibson, I couldn't stop myself. Part of me didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry I cause you so much pain and suffering" she said, crying in his chest.

Gibson patted her head, "it's ok, Isis"

"How can you say it's ok, how can you ever forgive me after all I did" she asked.

He wipes her tears away, "do you know why because the same thing happened to me a while back"

"It did" Isis asked.

"Yes, a while back I was possessed by a computer virus thanks to a very disgusting, very annoying, blue little Thingy. I transformed into a hideous monster and trapped my teammates in their tubes and force them to help me destroy my city. But thanks to the little Thingy, I was able to return to normal and had to listen as my teammates told me about what I have done. I've never forgiven myself for it but my teammates did and that is what I'm doing to you."

"_Just a normal dragon, but Isis would you make that sacrifice to say the ones you love" _

Isis turned around and grabbed her orb out of the rubble and stared at the orb. Her ball and chain yet the only thing that was giving her all her abilities.

"What's wrong, Isis" Gibson asked.

She made up her mind, she'll give up her powers in order to save Gibson's life and bring everything back to normal. She turned around and looked at Gibson, "Gibson, wish for all the orbs on this planet to be breakable"

-------------------------

Pieces of metal floated into the air and flew over to Mandarin and quickly repaired himself so he can be able to function again. Once his body was fully repair thanks for the orb of Life, he spotted the small girl at the corner of the room and used the orb of telekinesis to pull her over to him. He dropped her next to him without even caring about her weak condition.

"Where's my other brother, Otto" He demanded.

Bechill looked at him and shook her head, "I don't know, he and my friend were separated from Gibson and me"

Mandarin closed his eyes and found them outside of the castle trying to fight off the village's people. "That's no way to kill someone" he said, and made them disappear using the orb's powers.

They appeared right beside Bechill and slammed to the floor with a thump. "What happened" Telen groan.

"Where's Gibson and Isis" Otto asked Mandarin.

"They're dead just like you're going to be" he said, smiling.

----------------------------------

"You want me to do what" Gibson asked.

"Wish for all the orbs to be breakable" Isis said.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time I made that wish" He said.

"I know but it's the only way we can defeat Mandarin" She said.

"It is"

"Yes, all the orbs are connected to him so if one hits another one they will all break and he'll have a power malfunction and will be destroyed."

"And so will you and the other people" he said.

"No, they won't, he has all the orbs so no harm will come to the people and I won't die, I'll just lose my powers"

"Isis, I don't know"

"You have to trust me, please" She begged.

He sighed, "I wish all the orbs are breakable"

The wish was granted and Isis smiled, "Now here's my plan"

------------------------

"Now how am I going to kill you, ooh, there are so many ways" Mandarin said, grinning.

Otto, Telen and Bechill were pressed up against the wall with the help of the Orb of Magnetism.

"So this is how it's going to end" Telen said, "killed by an insane monkey"

"Hey" Otto said.

"I wasn't talking about you" He said.

Bechill said nothing.

"First of all, I'll killed my good for nothing brother before getting rid of the little children" Mandarin said, smiling evilly at Otto. He activated his blue sword and pointed at Otto's chest. "Any last words before I stab you"

"Yes," Otto gulped, "please, don't stab me"

Mandarin rolled his eyes and was about to strike when he heard a voice from behind him. "MANDARIN!"

The orange monkey turned around and was stunned to see Isis standing there with her orb in her hand. "H-h-how did you survive!" he shouted.

"Um...luck" she said.

Mandarin growled and walked over to her, "well, your luck had just run out"

"Wait, wait, I don't want to start a fight" she said.

Mandarin stopped and let her continue, "I just want to give you this" she said, holding up her orb to him. "It's yours, take it"

He laughed, "Please, you just told that I can't grant my own wishes and that I needed you to control all these orbs. Why the sudden change"

"Simple" Isis said, "I lied. I would say anything to make you mad but I didn't expect to be over possessed by your former Master who order me to kill you because you were taking too long to kill the Hyper Force" she lied again.

It didn't look like Mandarin was buying it, "just think Mandarin, all the magic powers of the universe in one small little orb. It could be yours"

"I could be mine?"

"It could be yours" Otto and Telen said.

"Shut up!" He yelled at them.

"Well, it could" Otto said, playing along with Isis's plan.

Mandarin couldn't resist, "Fine, I wish your orb belongs to me and only me"

Isis smiled as her blue color faded in an ugly gray color when her orb and power floated over to Mandarin's hands. He snickered, "At last, the great power is all mine."

"And Mandarin one more thing" Isis said.

"What" He asked.

She stared at him for a second, "Bye"

A blue laser flew out of the hole she came out of and struck a few of the orbs that were floating in the air. There was a huge explosion and dozen of orbs shattered in to tiny sparkling shades.

"What the!" Mandarin shouted.

Gibson crawled out of the hole and lean against the edge of the wall with his drill out. "You fell of it"

Before Mandarin could say a word he heard something cracking in his hand. He looked down to see small cracks appearing on the Wish-making Orb then noticed all the orbs were cracking.

"I told you it was bad to control every single orb on the planet," Isis said.

"I wish you would stop this" He demanded.

"I can't do that, you control the orb now not me and like I said before it takes many years to master the ability to grant your own wishes."

The orbs started to shatter all over the room and Mandarin felt something erupting in his body. His eyes glowed a dark purple and he hit Isis in the face. "YOU TRICKED ME," He said, activating his sword and was about to slice her into pieces til he was hit by Gibson's laser. He let go of the Wish-maker orb and it smashed into pieces when it hit the floor. A small shard fell next to Isis as she tried to get up from the hit. Gibson rushed over to her as fast as his injured body can and picked her up along with the shard.

More orbs started to shatter.

Otto, Telen and Bechill were released from the wall and fell to the floor. Telen grabbed hold of Bechill and helped her up from the floor. Otto ran over to Gibson, "what's going on" he asked.

The room started to shake and Mandarin started screaming from the pain he felt in his body. More and more of the orbs started to break causing the tainted purple aura to leave the orange monkey.

"He's malfunctioning" Gibson said, "We need to get out of here before this whole place explodes"

Telen rushed over to the monkeys while holding one to Bechill, "Quick, grabbed hold of my jacket and I'll teleport us out of here"

They grabbed on to his jacket and Gibson held Isis close to him and they disappeared in thin air.

Mandarin growled and his body was engulfed of the tainted aura and started to glow a blindly purple light. "CURSE YOU ALL" he shouted.

------------------------------

The group appeared on top of a small hill that was a few miles away from the castle only to duck and covered their eyes when the castle blew up in a earth shaking explosion. Then all went quiet.

Gibson opened his eyes and while holding Isis in his arms, got up and turned around to see what was left of the castle. He was stunned to see nothing left but a black spot with smoke floating into the air.

"Is it over" Otto asked.

"I think so" Gibson said.

Telen turned around and help Bechill up so she could see what was left of their planet. "Are we the only ones left" she asked.

Telen was about to answer when a bright ball of light started to form at the center of the black spot and started to spread all over the lands.

"What's going on" Otto asked.

They were blighted by the bright light as it spread through them. They opened their eyes and Bechill gasped. "Oh my goodness"

"Wow" Telen said.

The land was back to normal with the Village and castle fully repaired as if nothing had happened to it. The blue color plants, trees and grass started to grow again and the people were suddenly appearing in the Village.

Millions of tiny shards started floating out of the castle and forming back into orbs and floated back in to the hands of their rightful owner. A bright blue orb floated over to the four and landed into Bechill's hands. It started to glow causing the little girl's dull gray color to turn back into her bright blue shades. She smiles and sat up to test her new found energy and looked over at Gibson.

"You saved them" Bechill said.

"I didn't" Gibson said, "it was Isis"

They looked down at her and noticed Isis didn't say anything. "Isis, what's wrong, why aren't you saying anything" Bechill asked, taking her out of Gibson's arms.

Isis just made a small playful growl and just cuddle in her owner's arms.

"You said when Isis had her orb it gave her the ability to talk, have human traits, intelligence and her powers"

"Yeah"

"Well, she sacrificed her powers to save the planet as well as our" Gibson said, "she'll never be the same again"

"But why didn't it form back together like the rest" Bechill asked.

"I guess the Wish-maker orb was never meant to be use in the first place" Gibson said.

Bechil didn't want to cry but she held Isis tighter, "I'm so sorry, Isis" she said.

"Well, we better go to the village and explain what happened" Telen said.

----------------------

"We are forever thankful for saving our planet" The King said. The whole village was gathered around a small ship to say their good-byes to the two robot monkeys.

Gibson, who was wrapped up from head to toe in bandaged and covered with a few bruises and scratches smiled as the Queen handed Otto a small bag.

"What are these" Otto asked.

"Power orbs" The Queen said, "It will increase your weapon powers tremendously when you hold it"

"Cool, I can't wait to try it out" Otto said.

"I just wish there was more we can do for you two" She said.

"It's ok, we were glad to help" Gibson said, then flinch in pain. "Ow"

The King and Queen back away and let Bechill walk past them to say good-bye. She held Isis in one arm and use the other one to hug both Gibson and Otto.

"Thank you so much . . . for everything" She said.

"Is Isis staying here now" Otto asked.

"Well, the prophecy is over so she's allowed to stay here on her home planet" Bechill said.

Gibson frowned and stared at Isis who was staring back with her big curious eyes. "So this is the last time I'll see her" he asked, and Bechill nodded.

She handed Isis over to Gibson and he gave her a tiny hug, "well, Isis, I wish things were different when you were living with us. You probably don't even understand me but I just want you to know that I'll never forget you and I want you to take care of yourself and well . . . I hope I'll see you again one day" he tightens his hug and gave her back to Bechill. Otto patted Isis head, "I'll save you a cookie whenever you come and visit" he said.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this" Gibson handed Isis a small shard.

"What is it" Bechill asked.

"A piece of Isis's orb I found before the castle exploded. I think she should hold on to it" Gibson said.

Bechill smiled, "Thanks, Gibson"

Isis looked at Gibson and snapped the shard into two one inch pieces and handed one to Gibson. "I think she wants you to keep a little piece as well"

She placed the piece in Gibson's metal hand and he stared at it for a second before closing it to a fist. "Thanks"

---------------------

Otto started up the ship as Gibson and he waved good-bye to the Isis, Bechill and the whole village. "Let's go home, Otto" Gibson said, collapsing on one of the seat from his injuries.

"Okie dokie" Otto said, "we should be at Suggazoom in half a day in hyper boost mode with the help of these power orbs" He said smiling.

Gibson continues to stare at the small thin shard in his hand as they exit the planet's atmosphere and went home . . .

-------------------------

**Epilogue coming up next.**


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Please check out my other stories. **

**This is War**

**Colors of Emotion**

**One-shots: "The Simple Kiss," "A Song in the Wind," and "You Can't Escape"**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and here's the last chapter. Enjoy. **

----------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

When Gibson and Otto came back to Shuggazoom, everything was back to normal and so were the people and their friends. It took them hours to tell the story about what had happened to Mandarin and Isis on the other planet.

"Whoa, that must've hurt, Gibson" Chiro said, as he and the rest of the team check out the deep claw marks on his back after they unwrapped the bandages. Gibson was lying down on one of the Med. Bay beds so the others could check out his injuries.

"Don't worry, I think my body was numb to feel any pain" He said.

"Dude, she tore off your jet pack" Chiro said, making Gibson groan.

"I'm just glad I didn't get my legs and arm torn off like she did to Mandarin" Gibson said.

"Otto, I hope you can forgive me for what I did" Antauri said, referring to the claw marks on Otto's stomach.

"It's ok, Antauri, I know you didn't mean it after all you were a zombie"

"For the last time, they weren't Zombies," Gibson shouted, "ow"

"Take it easy, Gibson" Chiro said.

A few feet away from the Sprx was checking out the power orbs the Queen gave to Otto. "So these thigs are suppose to power up our weapons just by holding them" Sprx asked.

"Pretty much" Otto said.

Sprx unleashed one of his magnets and held the clear white orb in his other hand. "Let's test it out why don't we" He said, "Magnet Tingler Blast"

Sprx literally flew to the other side of the Mad. Bay from the huge blast of power as it stuck the other side of the wall. There was a loud explosion and the whole room was covered in smoke. Everybody started coughing as the smoke started to clear.

"Wow" Sprx said, coughing up smoke.

"Sprx, you left a hole in the wall" Nova shouted.

"I know and look it even melted my Magnet a bit" he said, smiling.

"Next time do that in the training room" Nova said.

The others laughed till Chiro spoke up, "So Isis stayed on her home planet"

"Yeah, after all it's her planet" Gibson said.

"Well, I just thought she would've stayed with us" the boy said.

"I miss her already" Otto said.

Gibson looked at the shard he held in his hands, "yeah, Otto, I miss her too"

-------------------------

One Month Later . . .

_(**A/N:** This takes place after my two one-shots: The Simple Kiss and A Song in the Wind)_

While everyone was at the park to enjoy the nice evening, Gibson found the park to be boring and went back to the robot to do some experiments. He walked into the cold Command Center and before he was able to go to his lab he heard the alarms going off. He turned to the screen as an image popped up of something coming toward the Robot.

Gibson hurried up to the Robot's shoulder and looked up at the sky. He zooms in at the object but still couldn't figure out what it is. Whatever it was it was small but it was coming closer and closer.

He was about to contact Chiro and the others when the thing made a direct hit on his head. He fell to the floor and rubbed his head then looked up at the thing that was floating just a foot a way from him. It was a round white ball that suddenly crack open to reveal a small dragon he knew very well.

His jaw dropped, "Isis?"

"Gibson!" Isis shouted in pure happiness and tackled him to the ground in a big hug.

Gibson sat up and just stared at Isis who was still smiling. "But-but-but how, how did you get here and I thought you lost your ability to speak."

Isis gave him a folded up piece of paper and he open it up and started to read it.

_Gibson, _

_I just want to say thank you again for saving my planet and for finding the shard of Isis's orb. It turns out the shard still has a little bit of power left for Isis to regain her ability to speak and intelligence but it cut her powers in half. Anyway, it didn't take her long to realize how much she misses you and with a heavy heart I'm going to let her stay with you in Shuggazoom city. Please take good care of her and I'll keep in touch. _

_-Bechill. _

Gibson dropped the note in shear shock as Isis hugs him again. "Isn't this great, Gibson, I get to stay here with you" She said, smiling as the shard she wore as a necklace started to glow.

"Stay here with me . . . for good!" Gibson said to himself and fainted.

Isis giggled as she sat there on his stomach because she knew that was Gibson's way to say how happy he is to have her home . . .

-----------------------------------

**Please Review. **


End file.
